Lagoon Lounge (P)Ending - Sousuke
by Klum
Summary: This is a story about Kuugo and Sousuke after the event in Lagoon Lounge 3. After being together with Sousuke, Kuugo's life just getting more colorful than before, but problems is waiting for them. Will they be able to handle these problems? we'll see
1. Opening

Hello guys! You don't need to know me, just call me "P" (yes, P is my initial, not pee -_-). All you need to know is that I kind of feel attached to Lagoon Lounge VN (LLVN) series, not because of the sexual scene, but because of the romantic and silly story of people in LLVN. I like the linear story which the plot is already fixed, until the last installment came around. Things start to get more interesting because there are several routes you can take in the last installment of the series. There are several ending you can get in which contain different story and feeling as well. After finishing LL3, there is a hole in my heart because I feel like the story is not ending yet and it could get more dramatic and tragic (that's my opinion though). I'm not saying that the story itself is bad, I personally like the story, but I just can't help thinking of further scenario before I'm going to sleep (my thoughts can run wild for about 30 minutes before I sleep, don't you all?). I think it's also natural to be unsatisfied on VN series like this. Furthermore, the developer confirmed (that's what I get for now) that LL3 is the last game in the series. So, I make these extra plot, my version, fan fiction, or whatever you wanted to call them, because I wanted to and to be honest, I enjoyed it so much.

I've never make fan fiction before, so I probably can't compare to the original LL because I'm not a professional or anything, so please go easy on me okay? -_- . English is not my first language too, so I want people to go easy on my bad English as well, okay! You can criticize me if you think there is something wrong because I respect all of other people opinions, just please don't fight over little things people -_- (I've seen it a lot, especially in the furry community). I don't really understand about copyright and that kind of stuff so I want people to tell me if this thing I'm doing right here is legal or not, okay!? ^^

The extra plot will be held directly after the main event, so just read or play (?) the VN if you don't know the story already. It also means that there will be SPOILERS! in the story of mine. If they, KAYJU and team, make the fourth game, you can just abandon my extra story, or you can read something cheesier and dramatic AF (trust me, I also cringing as I make these extra plots -_-). Maybe you think the character in this fan fiction is out of their initial character in the series, so I want to apologize beforehand and tell you that it's hard to think about the perfect and make sense story without changing a thing or two. With all that nonsense being said, please enjoy the story ^^!

K - Kuugo

S - Sousuke

G - Gou

Y - Yuujirou

Ym - Yamato

R - Rai

D - Doctor


	2. Chapter 1

**Sousuke**

In the living room

K: hey, Sousuke,

S: hmm?

K: should we just do it in my room?

S: you said you want to do that in front of the fireplace, don't you?

K: Y-yes… but….. I just… . I hold it all night you know?

S: …. Haaah….. You're as hopeless as ever…, I don't mind though if you wanted to do it so badly

K: mmmm, but…. To think about it, I think it would be more hot and exciting if we do it in front of the fireplace

S: make up your mind already, jeez…..

K: let's do it in front of the fire place then!

S: Hmmm….. Okay, I will prepare the fire place and you go fetch some fire woods in the storage room

K: okay! ^^

I go outside and collect the firewood from the storage room. I can't stop my boner from popping up of my pants as I collect the fire woods because of the thought to do it with Sousuke in front of a fire place just get me all exited

K: I can't wait….

I rushed to Sousuke and bring him the firewood, with my boner still popping up of course

K: here is the firewood Sousuke

S: great, put it in here

Sousuke then start to put the firewood inside and start the fire

K: …. can you hurry up with that? I can't wait any longer…

S: it takes some time, have a patience and sit down

K: Hmmm….

I hug him from behind as he trying to lit up the fire place. I pull him so he sits over me which make my boner hit his butt. I know it surprises him. he is blushing, it's so cute

S: H-hey! can you stop doing that? I'm trying to work her-

As he saying that I start to kiss him from behind and hug him even tighter

S: I can't finish if you acting like tha-

K: I don't care! Right now I just want to hug you and kiss you and squeeze you and-

S: Okay, okay! Enough already, jeez… I almost done anyway

K: Heheheh, sorry^^

The fire place starts to getting warmer and warmer. As Sousuke finished, I still hugging and kissing him from behind. It starting to feel so warm and nice, the perfect atmosphere for a sexy time

K: hey Sousuke

S: mmm?

K: I love you…..

S: well… I love you too Kuugo….

I lay him in the carpet without stopping kissing him. our eyes met and I can see that he wants me too. Even though we do it occasionally, I feel today, it's more exciting and romantic than usual. Maybe because of the fireplace? Or maybe….. because we are officially together now.

*SEX SCENE*

We clean his and my body and go back in front of the fireplace, cuddling under the blanket. It's as romantic as it sounds.

K: hey Sousuke

S: what?

K: we're boyfriends right?

S: yeah, of course

K: should we tell people at the lounge about us then?

S: why? Is doing it in secret bothering you

K: no…. not exactly, well-

S: I don't think it would be a problem, Banjou Senshou already know about us and he is the only one in this village who wants to messing around with you. Don't you think he knowing us together enough to keep his hands off you?

That's not exactly the case. If we don't tell Gou, he probably would try to mess around with me, not to mention his crazy level of libido these days

K: yeah… b-but…..

S: besides, I don't want Yuujirou and Gou to treat us differently because we are together, I just think things will be awkward if they ever found out

K: …..

S: so, please don't tell anybody about us just yet

K: okay… I won't tell anybody then…..

It's hopeless, I don't think telling him the truth would do any good now, so I just gonna go with it, for now. I wonder what will happen in the future…

S: good^^

K: hey want to do a second round?^^

S: you never get tired, do you…..?

K: hehehe, of course not!

After we do the second round, Sousuke and I then cuddling together in front of the fireplace. Sousuke have some extra day off so we just be all lovey-dovey all day long. Rai-san will be jealous if he knows what we're doing right now.

To be continued


	3. Chapter 2

Night at the lounge

As Yuujirou, Gou, Sousuke, and I eating at the lounge, we casually talking to each other

K: so…. How was your Christmas night Gou?

G: nothing much, just stock up some ingredients and other stuff like that, nothing special

K: ooh, I thought maybe some girl came around and hit on you or something

G: that would never happen, I've hardly show my face outside the lounge and even in the lounge

K: ooh… don't you think you need to think about your social life too? ^^

G: hey! Who are you saying crap like that to me?! You don't even have more than 5 friend in here, do you?!

K: ouch… that hurts you know….

G: think before you talk dumbass!

Gou then kicked me under the table, I think he is pretty serious about it

K: h-hey!

Y: hahahaha, you really getting it Kuugo-san

K: Sh-shut up.… anyway, what about you Yuujirou-kun?

Y: well, actually, something happened

K: wait, really?

S: what is it?

Y: Yuuri kind of ask me to go out with her last night

K: Wow, that's great Yuujirou-kun! Did you say yes?

Y: not really, I told her I was going to think about it first

S: why is that? Don't you loved her since junior high?

Y: well yeah but things has been awkward between us and she will go to university and I don't think I can handle long distance relationship pretty well

G: yeah, long distance relationship would be hard for you, you don't even have any kind of relationship before

Y: Hey! Th-that's not true!

S: really? Who was your first ever girlfriend or a girl you hooked up with before?

Y: that's….. ummm…. uhh….

K: hahahaha, you can't even name one! Don't tell me you are a virgin too? Hahaha

Y: SHUT UP YOU! I HAVE! But we're just "TEXTING" and it's over in less than a week

As he says that, Yuujirou glare at me and hit my feet so hard

K: h-hey? What's that for?!

G: …

Y: …

K: …? Oh…..

S: …..? "oh" what? You know her?

I just realized that he was talking about me texting him pretending to be a girl just to cheer him up, now I feel bad…, but at least there is someone confessing to him now

K: ….

Y: anyway, how about you Kuugo-san? Did something exciting happened during Christmas

K: well…, yeah. Actually, Sousuke and I-

Before I finished my sentence, Sousuke kicked me in the feet, it hurts a little bit. What's with these people and kicking my feet? Well….. I almost let out our secret, so I think I deserve that kick from Sousuke, but not the other two

S: …..

Y: what? You and sousuke what?

K: we….. Went to Rai-san house to staying a night

G: what?! How come you guys not inviting me?!

Y: yeah! How come you not inviting us?! We would gladly staying up like we do at hot spring!

K: well….. You see he wa-

S: Banjou-shensu offering us to stay a night at his house during Christmas because he says that he doesn't want to be alone

Sousuke start to made up a story. I couldn't just let him do it alone, so I continue his "awesome" story

K: yeah, and he just inviting us that night because Sousuke and I let him stay at Sousuke's house before. So, he just did that to make it even

S: I don't exactly let him in you know…

K: well… but you already forgive both us, right?

S: y-yeah, of course

Why Sousuke won't cooperate at times like this? Yuujirou and Gou could suspicious of our reasoning

G: but you guys could just invite me and Yuujiirou as well….. I think he would be happy if it just two of us

Y: yeah! Why don't you tell us sooner? We would-

S: we don't think about it that far, we were surprised because of the sudden offer

Y: but it sounds really fun…..

G: Hmmm…

I can't blame them though, the are big fan of Banjou-senshu, knowing us staying at their idol's house which we don't even adored that much must be irritate them a little bit

K: Sorry….. We would invite you next time he invites us again, maybe New Year's Eve would be just perfect!

Y: yeah! New year is just around the corner!

G: hmmm… good idea! We could drink and partying like last time! Right Sousuke?

S: ….. oh, yeah sure

K: …..

What's with that reaction? He doesn't sound pretty excited about this. Is there something bothering him?

K: well, I will ask him about it, I think he would be happy about this

Y: thank you Kuugo-san!

G: thanks Kuugo!

K: yeah sure ^^

G: can you join us Sousuke? I know it so sudden, but it's gonna be fun like the that time at the hot spring

Y: yeah, it would not be the same without you Senpai

K: can you go Sousuke?

S: it's all so sudden…. but I will try to ask for some vacation on 1st January, but work for half day on 31th December

G: well it all settled then!

K: h-hey, we don't even ask Rai-san about it just yet

G: then ask him Right now! Go! Call him!

K: okay, okay! I will call him now

After we eat, it was Yuujirou turn to clean up, I called Rai-san and he was happy about the plan and let us stay over at New Year's Eve. Me and Sousuke walking down to the plaza heading home after our dinner.

To be continued


	4. Chapter 3

K: Hey, sousuke

S: yeah?

K: you weren't feel too eager about that new year's plan, aren't you? do you have something in mind?

S: …. Well, I was planning on doing something different actually

K: what? Do you have to do all night work again in new year or you want to take Seiya somewhere?

S: no, Seiya can't came home because he already has something else to do. Despite that, I already empty my schedule on 31 December and 1 January beforehand

K: so you have already planned something before huh? What is it?

S: I was planning to go with you to the hot spring or someplace nice because I just want this to be our time together. It's our first new year after all….

K: Sousuke…..,That's a thoughtful of you. I'm sorry….., I just feel guilty for them because they look sad when we told him about last night. Besides, I almost tell them about our secret so I just give that idea to cover that up

S: it's okay, I understand. More importantly, we can't do anything suspicious around them, so it will be hard for us to do anything at all

K: Sousuke, do we really have to keep this a secret? We can't really do anything if we don't tell them about this, don't you think?

S: I told you before, that is out of question. No one should ever found out about our relationship except Banjou-Senshu

K: so there's nothing we can do then?

S: well, we still have several days until new year's eve, so why don't we the most of it and sleep together all night until new year?

K: yeah! I like that. In fact, why don't we sleep together every night? Since we've been living together and we are boyfriends too, I think it's just natural to do that and more convenient too!

S: ….. I'm still not sure about that idea

K: W-why? Don't you like to sleep with me? Am I loud or do annoying things in my sleep?

S: no, I actually think your sleep talking is kind of cute

K: I sleep talking….? … anyway, what's the matter then?

S: it's because you always want to have sex if we are sleeping together, I don't have that much energy. I have a work to do in the next day. If we do that every day, you will break me for sure

K: we don't have to do sex every time we sleep together you know? I really enjoy just cuddling with you, I think it's fun^^

S: are you sure about that? can you promise me it will not be sex every time we sleep together?

K: of course! I will die of exhaustion if we do it every day, I also have limitation you know

S: ….. well….. I think it could be fun, I guess

K: of course! So what you say?

S: I agree then

K: you do? Yeay!^^

S: but you will responsible to clean my room as well. We will figure out the way to split the house work between us

K: do you mean "our room"? ^^

S: y-yeah, our room, sure…

I can see he is blushing after he says that. It probably embarrassed him a little bit, but I can see a smile on his face, he is happy

K: heheheh, you are cute when you flustered like that

S: stop it!

He punches me as he says that. Why everybody treats me like I'm some kind of punching and kicking sack? Is it the fate of a free loader? To be tortured anytime they want?

K: hey! Come here you-

Sousuke already run a head of me to our home, I chase him to the front door and start to tickle him to the death

S: Hahahah, He-, Sto-, hahahah. I'm sorry, I'm sorry!

K: heheheh now you give up huh?

S: please don't do that again! It hurts

K: what do you think about kicking and punching then?

S: It's because of you almost tell them about us and …. haaah…, okay, I'm sorry alright? So….., are we cool?

K: let me give you the answer^^

I can see that he is feeling guilty about doing that, I know I'm just joking but he is pretty serious about this, I start to feel guilty myself. After that I reach my hand towards back of his head and start to kiss him deeply. I could tell he is enjoying it because he slipped his tongue and play it in my mouth too. That kiss last about one minute.

K: whew…

S: hmmm….. ^^

K: so, who should to go to bath first?

S: I think you can go ahead; I still have to make up our bed for tonight

K: really? You don't want me to help out?

S: no, my room is kind of messy and I don't want you to go in just yet

K: heheheh, suit yourself. I'm gonna go ahead then

I casually kiss him again before go to the bathroom.

After taking a bath, I wait him while watching TV

K: hey, do you want to join me?

S: nah, I think I'm gonna pass for now

K: really? Are you that exhausted?

S: of course, we do it two times today. How can I not be exhausted?

K: we can do it one more time if you want ^^

S: stop teasing me, I will go to the bed now

K: heheheh, I'll come too

After turning off the TV we head to our room. Then we get in bed, I hug him from behind. I can feel his warmth as I stroking his head. He smells nice, especially after taking a bath like this. I got excited with the thought of doing this with him everyday

K: hey Sousuke

S: mmm? What?

K: are you happy that we are boyfriends?

S: of course, why you have to ask that again?

K: just curious, what about Gou? Do you still love him too?

S: yes….. and no

K: mmmm? what do you mean?

S: I was attracted and fell in love with him romantically because he is the closest friend of mine. And you are also my closest friend so mine so I feel the same way about you too. But these past couple of months, my feeling to him gradually changed. I no longer love him romantically, just as best friend that I cherished so much. That's because you came around, I'm sure about it. I love you with all my heart, Kuugo. Every little things and mistakes that you make made me certain about that and I don't want to lose you again. The thought of being apart from you makes me really sad so I won't let that happen, ever.

K: Sousuke…..

S: I just love him as a friend and I love you as a lover. So, please don't go away from me Kuugo…. And please, never lie to me, no secret between us, okay?

K: …. no secret between us ^^

S: good^^

I kissed him again and it was the sincerest kiss I've felt all my life. I held him even closer

K: well, shall we sleep then?

S: sure

K good night Sousuke

S: good night Kuugo

And then we slowly fell asleep together. I'll be looking forward to do this everyday

To be continued


	5. Chapter 4

The next morning, I woke up because a can feel Sousuke getting out of bed. I greet him as he heading out of our room

K: good morning Sousuke!

S: ooh….. good morning Kuugo, did I wake you up?

K: yeah, kind of

S: I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that, I should've be more silent…..

K: hey, it's okay! I don't mind at all. In fact, I'm happy that I can see you off every morning from now on, since we rarely see each other in the morning^^

S: I'm glad too^^. Well, I'll prepare myself to work then

K: do you want me to make you some breakfast?

S: please^^

K: sure!

I make some fried egg and bacon with simple toast for two of us and sit on the table. Sousuke get out of the bathroom looking prepared for work

K: Eat up!

S: thanks!

We sat down together as we eat our breakfast and have a little chat

K: hey sousuke

S: hmm?

K: about Seiya… isn't he have a day off in the new year? I don't think any school would have any event during new year, even dormitory

S: well, he really like to stay in the dorm lately, I wonder why? Besides, he got invited by his friends to spent new year with them, so I think he's in a good hand now

K: ooh… I'm happy for him^^

I think he might have "fun" with his friends. I'm glad he doesn't want to leave his dorm that much because the last time that happened, he put everybody to sleep

As we finish our breakfast, Sousuke heading to the front door to go to work

S: well, I will be heading to work, take care Kuugo

K: Sousuke, wait!

S: hmm? What?

K: you forgot something^^

S: mmmm? What is it? I got my keys, bags, lunch, and-

He is clueless isn't he? Before he finishes, I hugged and kissed him. He caught up by surprise, but then he followed my pace. After that I see he is blushing

K: you forgot your goodbye kiss^^

S: is this gonna be our thing now?

K: what? You don't like it?

S: no, I like it actually. It's what marriage couple do, right?

K: yeah, you are my wife and I'm your husband!

S: stop saying weird things like that, why I have to be the wife anyway? Wouldn't you be the wife normally?

K: of course I can't! I have a bigger dick

S: …..

K: ….. …. -_-

I think I just offend him just now, he looks pissed like that time when he caught me and Rai-san in the attic

He pinched my nose so hard, it hurts like hell

K: Awawaw! H-hey!

S: don't ever say that again

K: hehehe, sorry, sorry

I think I kind of deserve that one

S: well, I'm off, see you later Kuugo

K: see you later Sousuke!

After see him go to work, I clean the house a little bit and heading off to the lounge. Since it's still early, I think I will help Gou prepare the lounge, I could use some work out too.

As I arrived, Gou is sitting inside of the lounge with bunch of papers. I wonder what it was?

K: good morning Gou!

G: wha-…. Morning Kuugo. Isn't it too early for you to come here? You still have 2 hours you know?

K: since I woke up early, I thought I'll help out a bit too

G: don't you just want to eat here for free? Haaah….. I'll cook something then wait here

K: n-no, no!, I already eat at home! thanks

G: hmmm, that's new, you usually come here early just to eat for free. Is something happened? do you want something from me?

K: what's with the suspicion? Isn't it nice that I come here early already ate just to help you out? Or you want me to come almost late like usual?

G: I'm just joking. Thanks for coming here early. Still, it's a little bit strange

K: anyway, what's with those paper? Are you counting our profits from Christmas?

G: …..

K: what? Is it so much that you want to renovate the lounge or give me some bonus? Or maybe a vacation for your only employee? ^^

G: …

K: hey! Say something, what's the matter? I'm just joking Gou

G: Kuugo, at this rate, I think you should find job somewhere else

K: what?! I said I was joking Gou, why you want to fired me because of a little joke, you are so sensitive….

G: no, it's not that…

K: it's not? then what?

G: I'm on the red this month

K: what?! But you said before that Christmas gives you profits…

G: I'm just saying that because I don't want to worry anybody, especially Sousuke. If he ever found out about this, then I'm sure he will do anything to keep my restaurant alive and I can't do that to him. Even with the Christmas event, the tourist that come still not enough. This is happening because there are two restaurants in this village now. Furthermore, the landslide makes it even worse than before. And it all happened because of me….

K: don't blame yourself Gou….

G: still, it's all my fault in the first place, you can't deny that

K: … so what are you planning to do?

G: I think I'm gonna close the lounge for good

K: what?! You can't do that…! please Gou, I love working here, because I feel like I have a place in this village by working in here. Is that something we can do?

G: unfortunately, no. I think you should find another job soon Kuugo, I will close the lounge in the end of this year. One restaurant is enough for this village and it will be Kuronikoutei

K: no! I can't let this happening! We can still do som-

G: DON'T YOU GET IT?! WE'RE ALL DONE HERE! THERE'S NOTHING WE CAN DO!

K: …

G: ….. ….sorry

K: … what about if I work here for free?

G: what? No, I can't do that to you, you already done so much for the lounge I don't want to burden you with all my problem

K: I'm really serious about this Gou. Lounge problem is my problem too, don't feel like you in this alone, we are a team, right?

G: y-yeah but….

K: I'm willing to go this far because I like to work here, not just because I'm bored from work in the city. I get to see a beautiful scenery and working without stress when I work here. So please don't think I hate my job here

G: Kuugo…

K: I've already become attached to this village and the lounge. Making me stop working here is the same as kicking me out of this village because lounge and Harusu is one inseparable thing for me. So, please Gou, I want to work here without getting paid, at least until you got profit back

G: …. But I still can't let you work or free, I will feel guilty for the rest of my life if I did that

K: don't I say that I don't mind? Beside, you let me eat for free, right? So, think that as a payment for me

G: ….. Kuugo, why you are so nice to me?

K: because you are my best friend, and we are a team here, right?

G: ….. thank you Kuugo, as soon as I get my profit back, I will pay you back, I promise

K: don't think about it too much, lets prepare the lounge now, I'll go get the apron and-

As I saying that, Gou grab his crotch and fondle it slowly, I can see he got hard. And then he pulled out his penis from his pants. Figures

G: hey Kuugo, I still think I'm in debt with you. So, how about we do it now as a reward for your generosity?

K: n-no! you always like this! getting horny after we talk about something serious. I don't think this is the right time

I do want to mess around, but I have Sousuke now and I won't betray him. I already promise to be honest to him, no more secret for Sousuke and no more messing around with other people, that's for sure!

G: come on, I will suck you too if that's what you want! ^^

K: n-no! I don't want that, just cut it out!

He is serious when he said he wants to return the favor isn't he?

G: okay okay….. so do you want me to do something more? like fuck you or something? That's what you've been waiting right? I don't mind, and we still have ti-

K: GOU PLEASE STOP IT! I don't in the mood to mess around right now, don't we have to open the restaurant soon? We can open early today since we are already here

G: what's up with you? It's not like you to turn down "this" stuff

He says that as he jiggles his thing. It's looks appetizing as ever though… but no! I can't let that happen again!

K: just go to the kitchen already! Shoo- shoo!

G: okay, okay! Jeez

K: haah…

I know going out with Sousuke in secret will be too much of a hassle. I'm pretty sure Gou wants to do it not because he wants to repay me though, but because he is really horny. I should find excuses to avoid him from now on, what a pain….

That day went pretty slow for me, because I was thinking about Sousuke all day and what Gou do this morning makes it worse, I can't stop having a boner. I'm really worried that people will notice, but I think the apron cover up my non-stop boner pretty well. There is decent amount of customers so I think the lounge could be saved for now and I hope it will stay like that forever.

After closing up, I clean the table and washes some dishes. Today was exhausting

G: Kuugo come here for a bit

Gou called me to the kitchen, I hope it's not one of his shenanigans.

K: what's up Gou?

G: about what we talked about in the morning…

K: I told you not to worry about it, right?

G: no. I want you to keep it secret from everyone else, especially Sousuke, got it?

Gou and Sousuke sure is close to each other, but they are sure "closed" to each other. I wonder why can't they be just honest one to another? I don't see anything dangerous about it.

K: sure, I won't tell

G: thanks

K: …..

If Sousuke doesn't asking about this, it doesn't count as a secret, right? Even so…. I still feel guilty. Why I have to be the only victim inside their problems? I think it's because I'm close to them, but don't have that much history with them yet. It sure sucks being me, but I guess I just have to suck it up.

To be continued


	6. Chapter 5

Its 31th of December and the snow still coming down. I woke up beside Sousuke which still fall asleep like a log. Isn't he still have to work until noon? I gently kissed him in the cheek and greet him.

K: good morning Sousuke

S: Mmmh… Kuugo… why you have to wake me up? I'm still sleepy…

K: don't you have to work until noon today?

S: naah, I already took a full day off

K: but you told me that-

He pulls me into his chest and slowly kissing my forehead

S: I was just telling them that so we can spend time together until noon. Don't you want just be lazy and cuddling until noon?

K: ooh, I see. Then how about we-

S: seriously? You wanted to do that already? Didn't we do it last night?

K: …..-_-

He can read my mind like a book, huh? I think our relationship just go to a new level

S: …. if you want to do that I don't mind. Still…..

K: n-no, that's okay. But are you sure you don't want to do anything today besides cuddling all day?

S: you have something in mind beside sex?

K: well, actually I do ^^

S: what is it?

K: let's cook some breakfast together!

S: cooking? Really? I thought you will be more-

K: with naked apron!

S: -there you go, the classic perverted mind of Kuugo

K: hey! What's that supposed to mean?

S: I know you wouldn't just do something normal like cooking, you just have to add a cherry on top are you?

K: heheheh, so what do you say?

S: … if that what you had in mind, then I'll do it

K: yeay! Let's get some apron then!

S: okay, I think it's in the drawer, can you fetch that for me?

K: sure!

I'm searching for two apron in the drawer. As I'm searching, heard some noises from behind. As I turn around, I saw Sousuke already naked.

S: brrrr! It's cold!

K: of course it's cold, it's winter after all

I striped myself too and put the apron on

K: brrr, you're right! It is cold

S: I told you

We are heading to the kitchen with our apron on

K: so, what are we making then?

S: since its cold in here, how about we making something warm?

K: like soup or chowder?

S: yeah, I think that would be good

K: let me check the ingredients

I head to the fridge and check for ingredients. I bend over check the vegetables in the bottom drawer. I think we already have all the ingredients we need. We rarely cook in because we usually just eat at the lounge so knowing the ingredients is enough surprise me a little bit.

K: hey, I think we have enough ingredients for some potat-

Suddenly sousuke grab my ass with both of his hands. He caught me by surprise, that cheecky bastard!

K: Hey! Stop that, what was that for?!

S: heheh, don't you expect this to happened if we are half naked like this?

K: are you on Kuugo mode right now?

S: Kuugo mode….?

K: like the last time you being top! You said weird stuff, I suppose to be the one who said those things!

S: I'm still surprised that you actually aware of your shenanigans and even give it a term. But, in my defense, I don't say anything weird just now, I just touch you a little bit, don't you like being touched?

K: not in the butt! Especially in the kitchen

S: but you touched mine all the time, anywhere, and I'm not complaining one bit. Don't you think you are being selfish now?

K: … touche…

S: so should I stop then…?

K: haaaah….. just do whatever you want, touch it, squeeze it, bite it, or lick it for all I care…

S: hey, don't be mad, I'm just joking you know

He hugged me from behind and kiss me in the cheek. I know he doesn't mean any harm. Now I feel bad

K: …. no, you're right. I always selfish and pushy. I never thought about what other people feel, I'm sorry Sousuke, you must be annoyed and…..

S: hey, don't be so hard on yourself. I don't think you are insensitive or pushy. I love your weird and forward attitude. Even though it seems like I get annoyed, I actually amazed of how you can have that strong personality, the one that I don't have

K: thanks, but still, I feel horrible. Like the time I messing around with Rai-san

S: hey, don't bring that again, didn't I said I already forgive you? And we are not even a couple back then.

K: no! I lived with you and you always kind to me, I shouldn't just do that thing in your-

Suddenly, Sousuke turned me around and kissed me to shut me up. I think he didn't want me to bring up the past, especially the one when I probably pissing him off.

S: Kuugo, I was jealous, so much. But I don't want that to haunt you all the time. I don't want our relationship filled with guilt and disappointment of the past. I just want our relationship filled with you and me facing the future together

K: Sousuke…..

S: isn't arguing is what couples do all the time? Don't you worry about it that much, it just common for us to having this talk once in a while

K: you're right! Thank you Sousuke, I'm sorry to bring down the mood all of the sudden

S: well, rather than that

Sousuke starts to place his paw on my crotch and squeeze it. My dick starts to getting bigger and bigger

K: ooooh, you cheecky bastard! ^^

S: hehehe, you like it don't you? ^^

I put my paw on his crotch and start to squeeze it too. But I have a hard time feeling it, I feel nothing on my hand

K: ….. where is your penis? I can't feel it…

S: … you are holding it right now

K: oooh, I do? Hehehe

S: you jerk….

K: hehehe, but I'm serious though, I can't feel it. Don't you always have boner every time I touch you?

S: ….. I'm having one right now…..

K: …..

S: …..

I feel bad, why our conversation always end with his penis size?

K: ….. sorry

S: … don't talk to me now

K: ….. well, I-

And then I hear a sound like a growling beast, something is here

K: hey, did you hear that? I think there is something outside, doesn't Harusu supposed to be safe from beast, is it the giant of Harusu? I think we should check it-

S: it's my stomach… I'm really hungry

K: oh…..! sorry, lets actually cooking this time

S: yeah, and fast

After that we are making a curry and eat it together. And then, we are watching the TV together in the living room. We don't really watch the TV because what we really do is messing around with each other. I really love teasing him because he always gets panic and flustered every time. But I could tell that he enjoys it as much as I do. It's rare that we can do this all day since he and I don't get that much holiday from our working place. When you do something fun, time goes by so fast and it's already noon. I don't feel like going to Rai-san's place right now

To be continued


	7. Chapter 6

S: …. Hey Kuugo

K: yeah?

S: it's already noon

K: really? … so?

S: we should probably go by now

K: but I don't want to….

S: me too, but we already made a promise, aren't we?

K: …. Haaaaah….

S: come on, do you want me to carry you like a princess?

K: of course not! Shouldn't you the one I carry like a princess, because… you know…

S: really? You gonna make fun of my dick again? Of all times? You just decide to do that now?

K: I was going to say because I'm heavier than you…

S: ….. sorry…

K: but I like the way you thinking ^^

S: …..

And then he pinched my nose, again

K: owowowow! Why you doing that? you started it!

S: hehehe, because I like to abuse you, I think^^

K: oooh, you have that kind of fetish huh? Well, I have some tools we can-

S: I was joking

K: ….. oh…

S: you have what tools?

K: nothing

I shouldn't have done that; I think he's gonna searched every inch of my room after this. I just get up and go to the bathroom to avoid all that BDSM related question

S: hey come back here!

K: I want to take a bath, want to join me?

S: ….. don't change the topic now

K: so you don't want to take a bath together then?

S: …, well…

Before he finishes his sentence, I pulled him to the bathroom with me and we bathe together, I think it's refreshing this way. After took a nice bath together, we heading to Rai-san's place. I could see Gou and Yuujorou already there. They probably visit Rai-san's place since morning, they always fired up if it's about their idol.

S: excuse us

K: hey guys!

R: hey! You came! Come on in

G: hey Sousuke, Kuugo! What took you so long?

Y: hey Senpais! Where have you been?

S: I should come to work until noon, don't you remember?

K: y-yeah, and I have to clean up the house too

R: you seem busy Sousuke, is it alright to leave the work? Since it's on season

S: well, it is, but my coworker can handle them pretty well, I'm pretty sure, so I don't really concern about it that much. Besides, I still have some day off that I can take this year, so I don't want to waste them

R: oooh, what about you Kuugo? you don't really have anything to do until noon, you could just hang out with us a little bit sooner

Y: yeah Suugo-san, you could just join us from morning

From Rai-san's tone, I think he have another motive on saying that, is he still not gave up on me?

K: like I said, I still have some cleaning to do, since it's my day off

R: hahaha, that's doesn't sound like the Kuugo I knew

K: h-hey! Are you saying that I'm lazy?!

G: I agree on that

K: not you too!

S: yeah, I have a hard time to believe that as well, you probably slacking off when I was working

Why you have to be like that Sousuke?! Aren't we cuddling ourselves to the death this morning?!

R: back when I take a refugee in Sousuke's, I was the one who cleaned the whole house because I don't have anything to do

S: …. I knew it! I wonder why the house is cleaner than I anticipate

K: okay, okay! I'm just a lazy husky who spending time sleeping all day until my death, happy now?

Everyone is laughing and I laugh too, it's been a while since we hung out together and have a good laugh.

S: well, what are we gonna do this evening?

R: oof, we haven't thought about that yet, are we?

K: well, what can we do?

G: since it's some kind of party, I think we should have drinks, a lot of drinks. But not for you Sousuke

S: hey….. I know my limitation

Y: how about some fireworks?

K: yeah, I think it would be fun too

R: and barbeque, it's what people usually do right? It should be fun!

S: well, we still have time until night to prepare for tonight

K: how about we all go to the town together?

R: I don't think I can join you guys

G: why not?

Y: yeah, why not? It should be fun

R: I probably gonna attract too much attention if I go to the city

K: well, how about you use some kind of disguise?

R: will it really work?

K: sure! You need hat and sunglasses and something to tie your hair

R: ….. doesn't it gonna make me look Stupid?

K: isn't that the point of disguise?

R: haaah…., I'll try it then

Rai-san then use some disguise I told him to use. To be honest, it is look stupid, but at least he doesn't look like famous baseball player we knew

K: perfect!

R: I feel stupid

G: you do look different Banjou-senshu

Y: yeah! I don't recognize you at all!

R: just…. let's get this over with…..

S: it settled then, should we go now? We can use my car

R: sure! Let's go

After that we are going to town with Sousuke's car, it makes me feel nostalgic like the time we are going to the hot spring

We arrived at the mall. It filled with people, we probably should have shop several days before

S: wow, it's full of people

Y: yeah, can we really get all the things we need in time?

R: I think we should split up so we can get everything we need in time

G: yeah, we should hurry! Yuujirou, Sousuke come with me, we take care of drinks and food, Kuugo and Banjou-senshu, you can take care the rest

Y: let's go

S: b-but….-

Before Sousuke can finish his sentence, Gou and Yuujirou already pulled him with them, leaving me and Rai-san alone.

R: soo….. I think it's just us now huh

K: y-yeah

R: should we go then?

K: sure, let's go

I really want to spend more time with Sousuke. Why Gou pulled Sousuke with him and Yuujirou? And why he really need to left me with Rai-san alone? I know Sousuke will be jealous even if we don't do anything. I hope Rai-san doesn't have anything weird in his mind. But judging from experience, he always does mischievous things, especially to me. I really need to hold myself together around Rai-san

R: soo…, where can we get fireworks?

K: we can probably get that from super market

R: do we really have to go there?

To think about it, even with all these disguise, his body probably still caught some attentions. I don't want him to be recognize because it will be much of a hassle for us, especially because we should do this in time

K: there's actually a place nearby that sells fireworks, it's quite desolated. I think it's safe to go there

R: I'm sorry to cause you trouble….. again

K: it's okay, we can't help it anyway

R: thank you, let's go there then

K: sure, this way

We head to the store I was mentioned, it's quite a long walk actually, so Rai-san start small conversation

R: hey Kuugo

K: hmm?

R: sooo, how was you and Sousuke been doing?

K: pretty good I guess, why you asked that? you know I already chose him, don't you?

R: it's not like that, I'm glad that you and him is going along well if what you said is true. I just wonder why you and Sousuke don't really look like you love each other? I don't even see you two holding your hands or being near each other that often. You guys act just like nothing happened. Is there any problem between you two?

K: … well, there's a reason for that actually…..

R: what?

K: he doesn't want us to go out on public, so we just a couple inside the house. He afraid people can't take it and will treat us differently

R: what about me? He is okay with me knowing all this, right?

K: well, about you is different. Even if you don't found us about us yet, he would have told you right away because you are the only one that probably would be messing around with me

R: … *he's right actually*

K: I just hope that he would be more open to Yuujirou and Gou because they are best friend, even before I live in Harusu

R: I think Yuujirou and Gou wouldn't hate him or think about him differently if he told them. I could see that they respect him so much and care about him. So thinking that they will change their behavior around him because of that reason is just absurd

K: that's what I've been thinking too, but I think Sousuke really insecure about it. I'm pretty much open about my sexuality to other people, so I couldn't care less if anyone found out about us, but I can't just tell anyone either because I respect his decision

R: well, I think there's no problem if you guys want to be secretive about it too, right?

K: …

There's still something bothering me though, about Gou. What will Gou try doing next? What if I can't turn down his offer? What if he is being desperate like that accident last month? How can I stop that kind of relationship with him? my thought just running wild because this little conversation. I just realize that we just passed the store

K: ooh… I'm sorry Rai-san, I think we just missed our store

R: it's okay, we can still go back. Are you alright? You look tense

K: do I? I'm sorry to worry you Rai-san. I'm okay now, let's go

R: sure…

We go to the store and bought a bunch of fireworks and everything else we probably need. After that, we meet up with the other 3 and head back to Rai-san's

To be continued


	8. Chapter 7

In the car, everyone seems exhausted, it just me and Sousuke that awake, just like when we go home from the hot spring. He doesn't say anything until now, I wonder what happened, did I do something wrong?

K: hey, Sousuke

S: yeah?

K: I'm sorry that we can't go shopping together, that's probably what you wanted, right?

S: of course, but we can't help it, I was dragged by Gou and Yuujirou after all

K: are you mad at me Sousuke?

S: no, why would I?

K: it's just….. you being more quite than usual after we got separated. Are you jealous of me shopping together with Rai-san?

S: no… well…. I-I just…..

K: so you do jealous! What do you have in mind? Just tell me

S: it depends, are you doing anything with Rai-san?

I just realize how jealous he can be, not that I hate it, I think it's actually funny and cute at the same time

K: of course we didn't do anything, we just go to the store and buy what we need and maybe have a little chat

S: what were you two talking? Is he still trying to hitting on you?

K: no! in fact, he is worried about us because we are not acting like a couple would do. I told him that you didn't want anyone to found out except him because he is the only one that probably want to mess around with me

S: you told him that?!

K: why? You don't want to?

S: n-no, I think if it's him then we will be fine

K: he also thought that your fear about all of this is absurd, I thi-

S: I don't want to have this kind conversation right now, not in here, at least

K: … okay

Until the end of the ride, I just shut my mouth and sit quietly beside him. After we arrive at Rai-san's, we all preparing for the party tonight. Gou prepare the food, Rai-san the drinks, me, Yuujirou, and Sousuke decoration and fireworks. We still have time left after we done preparing the place, so we just casually talking and hanging out for a bit.

Y: hey senpais! Let's start the fire work!

S: isn't it too early for that? we still have about….. couple hours you know?

G: there's still no one starting the firework just yet, so I think we should just wait for other to start first

Y: b-but…..

In time like this, Yuujirou really shows the childish side of him. Sometimes, I forgot that he is younger than me because of his huge body makes him looks older. I think it's really adorable

K: how about we light the fire cracker first? And other things that we didn't shoot to the air

Y: yeah! That we should do that ^^

He seems very happy; I think he just being impatience to play with fire

S: I think we can do that for now

R: I'll go get the things then

Rai-san go inside and fetch the firecracker and the other stuff we probably need

Y: Gou-senpai! Join us!

G: naah, I just gonna watch it from here, I will join you guys when we are about to fire up some firework

He says that as he drinks the sake that we bought, I think he just make that excuse so he can enjoy his sake alone

R: here it is

K: good! Let's fire some then!

And then we start lighting the fire cracker, I know we are grown up here, but it's always fun to doing this kind of stuff once in a while. We played with firecracker until people in Harusu start to light up a firework

Y: hey! They start the fire work already, let's start ours!

K: sure! Gou! Are coming or what?

G: okay, huuh…. I'm coming

After that we all start to fire our firework. Harusu never been look so festive and joyful, it was even more than the Christmas event. I think all people in this village just want to be happy and forget all of the bad things that happened to this village this past year. It's nice to see this village starts to get all festive again, I wish this village can be this joyful every day.

I was holding the firework, it was fun but I really curious about the fire fountain because I've never use it before, at least never fire one myself. I remember it has something to do with dragon, but I can't remember what it is. I tried to fire the fire fountain myself and all of the sudden…

BAAAAAM

K: AAAAAAAH!

The fire fountain explodes in my hands. My hands burnt and I was really shocked that I fell to the ground, screaming my lungs out.

S: Kuugo!

G: oh no!

Y: Kuugo-san!

R: Hurry up! Get him inside

Everyone run to me and help me to go inside. Gou take me to the toilet and wash my hands thoroughly. Everyone else is watching from behind, they look worried. After that I'm feeling better, even though it might leave a scar, I don't think it would be that serious, at least not like Gou's

K: sorry to worry you guys

S: don't say that, are you really okay? Does it still hurt?

K: no, I'm fine really, it just a little scratch, it will be better soon, I guess. Let's go back outside and-

R: I think you should stay here Kuugo-kun, at least in the house

Y: yeah Kuugo-san, you should rest and just watch it from inside

G: yeah, I will here stay here too, I don't really like fireworks anyway

S: no, I will be here and take care of him, you could just go and watch the fireworks Gou

G: I can't do that to you, you just having a hard time to get a day off from work right? I think it would be better if you enjoy the rest of your day off and watch those fireworks outside. He will be fine with me, trust me

K: it's okay Sousuke, I will be fine. Go out and have fun ^^

S: ….

Somehow, I think that's not the case for Sousuke. I just don't want to make him waste his vacation because of my silly accident. Besides, I still curious why Gou being so persistent to take care of me, I wonder what's the reason?

Y: well, what do you say Sousuke-senpai?

S: … okay then, let's go. Take care Kuugo, call us if you need anything, okay?

K: got it

After that, Rai-san, Sousuke, and Yuujirou go outside and watch the fire work from outside meanwhile me and Gou sitting in the living room watching tv.

K: thanks for helping me Gou, because of that my wound feel so much better

G: it's okay, you take care of me when my hands burnt, even helping me "more" than you should have done. Beside, you work with me without getting paid, so I think I just have return the favor

Ooh? He still remembers that? it's true that I took care of him while he can't use his hands, but I still in the guilt because I take advantage of the situation on that day

G: -that's why, I will do anything you want until everyone is done, A-N-Y-T-H-I-N-G, even this *pointing at his junk*

Oh my god, even if I was the one who's having misfortune and in bad condition, he still all horny and ready to go huh? Is "being in serious situation" some kind of fetish for him? Well… I can't really blame him, since he never gets my service anymore, so he should be holding his libido up until now. I feel kind of bad for him but I can't do this with him anymore, I already have Sousuke and I will not cheat on him ever again, especially with Gou. Sorry Gou, not this time or ever

K: I'm sorry Gou, I can't do that kind of things with you anymore

G: why? Did I do something wrong? Or maybe you mad at me because of our deal? I can pay you like normal if you want, you know? You don't really have to go that far for the lounge, I already told you that-

K: N-no! That's not it, it's not a problem for me, okay?

G: then what? Just be honest with me, I will not mad

Why you have to make it super hard for me? I can't tell you and I can't mess around with you either. I think I just have to use my secret weapon

K: I…. feel sick of the taste of your semen Gou! it was too much and I feel like swallowing a dead fish! How can you make it so stinky anyway?

G: I…. stink? My semen is fishy? Why don't you tell me sooner! I will never ask you to swallow all my semen if you hate it that much. Besides, I don't have an intention on making you sucking mine since I just want to return the favor. I could suck you or fuck you if you feel tired of my taste, not a big deal.

He is so persistent; I really know that he is already rock hard down in his crotch. He just really horny and can't take it anymore huh? Sorry Gou, but I think you just have to jerking off instead

K: I don't feel like it…. Besides, I feel really tired, I'm gonna head upstairs and sleep. I feel kind of exhausted because all we did today

G: …okay are you sure you don't want to do it? This is your last chance Kuugo

K: No! I'm sure of it! I don't want to do it. Enough of that!

G: … okay then, good night

K: good night Gou. Please tell the other I already heading to bed, okay?

G: yeah, sure

After that, I go to our room upstairs. Rai-san already prepare the futon for all of us, I think he expect 5 of us to sleep together, just like that time in the hot spring. I slip in the middle of the futon because it's really cold. I think winter will last for a few more days. I slowly closing my eyes because I really am exhausted because of today shopping and drama. I don't know whether I can get through all of this in one piece or not. I just hope my problems will end soon and I can live in peace without any of that shenanigans.

My body is shaking because, even with all these blankets, I still can feel the cold piercing through my bones. Suddenly, I feel someone hugging me from behind. Isn't Sousuke should be outside with the others? Is he really that eager to be with me that he can't stand just a few minutes outside? I can feel his warmth and smell. Why is he more stinky than usual? and his arm is really thick and rough. Isn't he supposed to have sleek hands and nice smell? Maybe he played with firework too much. I don't know if it can cause these sudden changes. Weird, huh?

K: Sousuke, shouldn't you be with everybody else? I told you I'm fine didn't I?

I turn my back and what I see froze myself to the death. It was Gou and he… he just wearing his shorts! Why he has to do this? Is he still gonna force me to do things with him?

K: Gou! What are you doing?!

G: yeah, it's me you fool, why would you think I'm Sousuke anyway?

K: well, he was worried about me bef- never mind, what are you doing? Didn't I said I want to sleep because I'm really exhausted?

G: I thought you would like to sleep with me since…. you know…..

K: since what? I'm gay? Don't just assume that I like this kind of thing because I'm gay, it's not always be the case

To be honest, I actually like this… my dick says yes, my heart screams no, and my brain says nothing since it's probably already broken.

G: what? You don't like this?

K: well… you see-

G: I just really want to make it up to you because all the things that you did for me and the lounge. You are a good guy Kuugo and I just realize of how much I just using you for my own pleasure, all this time. After saw you shaking just now, I think that you could use some of my body heat because it is cold, right?

K: yeah, it's cold, but are you okay with this? If you don't like it then you could just go and partying with everybody else

G: no, I actually like this, it's warm and if it's you, then I'm okay. We already have done something more than this, right?

I really can't understand his intention right now, even if he just trying to be nice, I think it's just too far. Even so, I really need his body heat because it's freezing in here. I think just sleeping like this is okay. After everyone is back, I will move away from Gou. I don't think he would want to be found out by the others either. I slowly getting sleepy and can't contain myself because of the warmth of Gou's body and exhaustion of today's activities. Before I realize, I already fell asleep. I just forgot what I planned to do and then I woke up the next morning

K: mmmmm…. what?!

Gou still hugging me from behind. Beside us I could see Yuujirou. I think Gou hugged me all night long and didn't even know about it…., or is he? Why is Rai-san and Sousuke aren't here? Are they got up already? Is anybody saw us….? Everybody definitely saw us, Yuujirou and Rai-san probably think Gou is just drunk, but Sousuke… I'm sure he is mad. He probably goes home without me

I got up and head downstairs. I saw Rai-san in the living room preparing some tea

R: oh, good morning

K: good morning

R: Did last night that exhausting? You guys sleeping like a log. Here, have some tea, or you want some coffee?

K: thank you Rai-san, tea is fine

I sit down and sip the green tea he prepared for me

K: do you know where Sousuke is? I can't find him in the bedroom

R: he was going home just half hour ago. He didn't say why, but from the look on his face, I think he is sad. Maybe because he saw you and Gou hugging each other

I knew it, I shouldn't accept Gou's offer in the first place. I really feel guilty now. I am a horrible person. I should explain what happened to Sousuke, fast.

K: maybe…. He can be really possessive sometimes, remember?

R: I think you should go after him right now

K: right! I will go Rai-san! Thanks for yesterday and the tea

Before he can answer I already sprint to the door and go to Sousuke's house

To be continued


	9. Chapter 8

When I arrived I can't find him anywhere. I feel like I want to burst my eyes out. He probably really disappointed in me. Maybe he just wandering around the village. I think I know a place perfect for times when you are really sad and need some time alone. I rushed to the hidden place where he can't be seen, at least not from me.

When I arrive at the "secret place", I see Sousuke just staring at the lake. Wind blowing slowly letting cold breeze seep through his fur. This place is majestic, with him in the frame, it cannot get any better than this. I sneaking from behind and hugged him. I can tell that he really surprised by my sneak attack

K: gotcha! Hehehehe ^^

S: who, wha- Kuugo! You scared me to death! Don't do that again!

He pinched my nose really hard

K: awawaaaaaaw! Okay okay, I'm sorry hehehe. What are you doing here sousuke?

S: nothing….. j-just need some, uuuuh….. fresh air…., yeah… fresh air

I can see that he's being all gloomy again. His eyes cannot hide crystal that had been building up. I can tell that he is really sad that he could tear up any moment

K: Sousuke, about what you saw at Rai-san's….. I want to apologize. I shouldn't have done that… especially with Gou…

S: you don't need to apo-*sob*….. you didn't do anyt-*sob*….. I just…. *sob*

Before he can finish his sentence, I can see his eyes is all red and tears start to coming down to his cheeks I really feel horrible to betray his feeling like this. I shouldn't do it with anyone at all, not just Gou. I hugged him even tighter and then I kissed him. after that I stroke his soft fur to calm him down. It works because he then already calmed down a little bit. I didn't stop stroking his fur

K: Sousuke, didn't I said I love you a hundred times already? You are the most important person to me and no one can replace that. Being with you is the best moment of my life. I'm yours forever, so don't be afraid, okay? Gou was saw me sleeping in Futon while shaking because it was so cold, so he offered me to share some of his body heat. I should have turn down his offer back then, but I was can't think at that time because I was feeling cold and sleepy. I said nothing to him but he did it anyway. I was an idiot to let him do that and I'm really sorry for that. I don't expect you to forgive me now because what I do is already too far. I just constantly making you suffer and I really aware of that. I don't think I can be a good boyfriend to you Sousuke…. You deserve someone better than me….. if you want to dump me, I can understand that….

S: NO! what are you talking about?!

K: umm….., well…-

He leans to me and kissed me again, it was the longest kiss we've ever do. I when our face is separated, I can see his face and he give me this soft smile, the smile that really soothe me

S: you don't have to apologize that much. I do upset when I saw you do that. I can't really spend time with you yesterday even though I already take my day off. I really miss you and saw you with Banjou-senshu and Gou just make me even more upset. I understand now that you can't really control the situation last night, even though deep in my heart I really want you to refuse Gou's offer, but I forgive you for that. just… please think about our relationship before you do anything because we are together now. I will not cheat on you or messing around with anyone because now I have you just for me. And…. Please don't say anything about breaking up with me. If we ever break up, I can't imagine how sad I'm gonna be. We do have a little problem once in a while, but it doesn't have to be a reason for us to break up

Sousuke hold me even more tighter, I can really tell he really is relief that he already told everything in his mind.

K: Sousuke….., how can I deserve you? Even though I make mistake so many times already, you always forgive me so easily. I feel really lucky to have you with me. From now on, I promise, I will never mess around with anyone else, ever. Do you like that?

S: of course

After he says that, we let go of our hug and see each other in the eye. No one ever look at me the way he does. He really loves me for who I am, so do I. I promise to myself that I will never hurt him ever again, even just a little.

S: hey Kuugo

K: yeah?

S: should we go home now?

K: hmm? Don't you want to enjoy this view just a little longer? It's beautiful

S: … you right! Let's stay a little bit longer

We enjoy the beautiful scenery together. It's nice to just relax and see the beauty of nature. After a few minutes, we head back to our home. Because it's cold, I held him close with my hand so we can share our body heat with each other. Even with this trivial thing we do, I feel extremely happy.

We arrived at our home

S: whew, I feel a little bit tired

K: it's already morning, it's not like you to get all sleepy in the morning like this

S: it's because a certain SOMEONE did something NAUGHTY, so I can't sleep well last night

K: ….., sorry -_-

He must be really jealous and can't sleep all night because me and Gou cuddling together. No wonder he looks tired and grumpy just now

K: do you want to go to bed now?

S: I think I will hit the bath first

K: I will join you then!

S: please do

We bathe together, I scrub his back and he scrubs mine. It was just a normal shower, no dirty things involved since I know he really tired because he can't sleep well. After that we go to bed together and lay next to each other in our room. I hugged him from behind and stroking his fur slowly.

K: do you like this Sousuke?

S: yeah, especially when you stroke my hair like that, I think it might help me sleep

K: I will not stop stroking your hair until you sleep, think about it as my apology to make you super tired, okay?

S: thanks. I actually like this so much, it's so soothing

K: we can do this every now and then if you like

S: please do ^^

He slowly starts to close his eyes as he fell asleep when I stroke his hair. He really looks adorable this way. I just stare at his cute face. There's still a little guilt in me because of what I did. I just can't forgive myself anymore because of how much I did the same mistakes every single time and he can forgive me every single time too. It just made me even more certain of how I feel for him. He is my precious dog and I shall make him happy, no matter what. I just wish he could open up to his friends, then I can fulfill this promise easily.

I hugged him and slowly fall asleep as well, maybe all these problems affected my physical body a little bit. When I woke up, it was about 2 o'clock. I saw that Sousuke already get up, I could hear he did something in the kitchen, maybe make some lunch? I go downstairs and greet him in the kitchen

K: Hey Sousuke, what are you doing?

S: just making some coffee, you want some?

K: yes, please ^^

S: just go to the living room, it won't take long

I go to the living room and watch some TV. A few minutes later Sousuke came with two glass of coffee for us both

S: here you go

K: thanks!

I sipped my coffee that he made me. I think this coffee can really make me awake after exhaustion of sleeping for too long. I don't really used to sleep a lot, so what I do today just tire me even much more. Is get exhausted from sleeping too much even a thing? I don't know, that's the only explanation I have for what I feel right now

S: Kuugo, I think we should go to-

K: ….. *watching TV intensifies*

S: Kuugo!

K: ah wha- ya, what? I'm watching TV you know

S: don't you think we should go to Banjou-senshu's again?

K: why? Don't you said that you really want to spend time just with me?

S: I know, I do, but I think everyone still in there and we were just storm out of his house out of the blue. Don't you think they will get suspicious that we just left without any explanations?

They could get suspicious, but judging from my experience with Yuujirou and Gou, they really don't think about this kind of things that much. I think Sousuke just being paranoid. But I know saying no is not an option in a time like this, so I just have to go along with whatever he thinks, to makes him happy that is.

K: yeah, they may be wondering about where we went. When should we go then?

S: we can go now if you don't mind. Plus, you haven't had lunch, do you?

K: oh, I even forgot that I am starving. Do you already have lunch when I was sleeping?

S: no, I'm starving too. Let's go then

K: sure!

We end our coffee time and head back to Rai-san's place.

To be continued


	10. Chapter 9

As we expect, everyone is still here. They seem to enjoy their time without us, maybe more than when we are here. I greet them as I walks in

S: hello everyone

K: Hey guys! Still having fun?

Y: Kuugo-san! Sousuke-senpai! Where have you guys been?! Don't you know that this party still up until today is over?

G: yeah, why you guys just gone like that?

K: well…. We were just go home for a bit, take care some things, all that stuff…

Y: what stuff?

K: some house work and…..

*GROUUUUUURK*

S: what was that?

G: is that the giant of Harusu again? Isn't it gone already?

Y: But there is no earthquake…

R: it's really loud though, maybe it's-

K: it was me…. I haven't eaten yet hehehehe….

Thanks to my hungry stomach, I can dodge all questions regarding my disappearance, but I feel really embarrassed because it was so loud and clear. They even thought it was the giant of Harusu just now. It triggers the memory in the kitchen with naked apron…..

S: yeah….. we haven't eaten anything

G: oh….. it was just your stomach. Try not to scare everyone like that next time

Y: yeah Kuugo-san, I thought it was something dangerous; I was terrified, especially because the sound really similar to the giant of Harusu

K: enough already! I can't help it, I really am hungry

R: hahahaha

G: I'm gonna make you guys something then

K: please ^^

G: why don't you guys eat while you guys at home? You just want free food are you?

K: hey! What was that all about! Since we are partying together I think it will appropriate if we eat together too

R: Hahaha, chill out Kuugo-kun, he just messing around with you, we haven't eaten anything either

Y: yeah! We were playing some baseball when you guys gone. It was so fun that we even forget to eat….

S: you really like make Kuugo feel guilty, aren't you Gou?

G: kind of, it's what I do on daily basis in the Lounge

K: can you guys stop with the teasing already? Jeez…

After that, Gou make food that can feed the whole village, but it doesn't matter because we are starving big eaters. We just hang out and have fun. It really is nice to spending time with your closest friends, too bad Yamato-san has to open when lounge is taking a break, but it's what they agreed on so there's nothing much we can do about it. I'm gonna go to Yamato san's tomorrow just to have a little bit of chat, I think he will love it. I probably should tell Sousuke about this first hand so he wouldn't get the wrong idea, I've had enough with all misunderstanding so I just gonna be honest with him.

Everyone is having fun at the Rai-san's backyard. I just notice how big his backyard really is, maybe because yesterday we do things in the dark, so I don't get the whole picture of how big it really is. I just sit quietly at the chair near the backyard with Sousuke, just drink some tea and have a little chat.

K: Sousuke, isn't it fun to spending time with everyone? ^^

S: yeah, it really does. Back then before you and Rai-san come here, it was just me, Yuujirou, and Gou. It kind of lonely and I can't really relate to baseball at all, so they must've felt the same way about me. After you and Rai-san came around, I have a friend that I can relate to and they have a friend, even an idol, to play with together, so I really am grateful of you and Rai-san

K: just a friend?

S: huh…, a boyfriend, happy now?

K: heheheh, you even grateful of Rai-san? That's odd

S: even Rai-san, who tried to take you away from me. He makes me realize that I need to do something. Maybe I wouldn't do anything by now if he has not try to steal you from me. He makes me did something I've never done before; he gave me a courage to confess my feeling for you. Of course I really appreciate the push that he gave and I think you should appreciate him too Kuugo.

K: wow….. I never thought about it that way, he sure is a "national treasure" huh?

S: I think he is a good guy. Kuugo, please be kind to him because I think that he still loves you. I can't imagine how sad he is right now, even if he never shows it to anyone. We should visit him once in a while, I think it would make him happy

K: Sousuke….. you are a good dog you know that?^^

S: don't call me that please…

K: hahahaha, don't you forget one other friend of ours just now?

S: who?

K: Yamato-san

S: ooh….. I forgot about him, he still has to open the restaurant, even if it's new year, isn't he?

K: since the lounge is closed, another restaurant should open. Otherwise, people at Harusu don't have a place to eat. Gou personally asked him to do so because we are having this party. I think Yamato-san just go with it since it was Gou's personal request. It's sad though he can't celebrate new year with us

S: you're right, I think we should do something for him

K: I was planning to visit him tomorrow after work, what do you think about that?

S: since I took day off so often, I should make up all the work right away, so I don't think I can join you tomorrow. I don't even think I can be at home tomorrow, maybe I should do the all night shift like last time.

K: I'm sorry that you should do a hard work tomorrow, if you don't take that vacation, you probably don't have to make up all of your work…..

S: it's okay, you don't have to apologize, I was the one who take a day off in the first place, even before this party even planned. Besides, I really have a time in my life, the best one

K: Sousuke…

He held my hand just now, I think he just can't take it any longer, is he? I look at him and he looks at me. We are facing each other and I can see he is blushing. Maybe because he is aware of where we are right now, he immediately facing to the backyard and continue our conversation

S: about Yamato-san… I think you should go see him tomorrow, can you do that?

K: of course ^^

S: yeah, I think it would be best if you do it ASAP, he probably thinking that we forget about him already. I will not get jealous if that what you've been thinking, as long as you don't do anything dirty with him, okay?

Once again, he read my mind just like a book. Of course I wouldn't do anything weird with him, at least I know that Yamato-san isn't a pushy kind of person. I think he is willing to do all that thing because I was the one who insist. If it wasn't of me, he wouldn't ask me to fuck him or anything, that's for sure.

K: yeah, of course I wouldn't do that! -_-

S: … I wonder if I can trust you this time….

K: if you don't trust me, you wouldn't ask me to do that in the first place, don't you?

S: you got a point there…... But in all seriousness, don't do anything weird, okay?

K: yeah, I promised Sousuke. No more messing around with other people?

S: no more messing around ^^

After spending a great time with everyone, me and Sousuke heading home. It was 9 o'clock. We were just walking when suddenly Sousuke holding my hand. I was surprised because he really secretive about our relationship. Not that I mind it, but I just had to ask.

K: Sousuke, don't you afraid that anybody could see us holding hands?

S: it is pretty late and there are no people in here, so I think its fine, besides, we haven't had a chance to do anything special with everyone around us

K: but you were sneakily holding my hands back there….

S: I just can't help it, tomorrow I will be working all night for sure and we won't have a chance to have a time together

K: you're right… in that case why don't we have a "quality" time for the rest of the night?

S: I have a work tomorrow, remember?

K: yeah, but we can't have a time together tomorrow, so why don't we do everything now? I'm sure you can handle just one round

S: you really all about sex, do you?

K: I admit it, I am, but don't you want it too?

S: … not that I deny it…, well….. maybe

K: hehehe, I like how you still embarrassed about it, I like this side of you, I think it's cute ^^

S: c-cut it out, will you?

K: hey Sousuke, there are no one here, right?

S: I think so, why?

After that I kissed him and I caught him by surprise, it was a short kiss but I can tell that he misses it so much

S: h-hey, we have to be careful about this

K: but you are the first one to hold my hand just now, right? So what is the difference between holding hand and kissing in this circumstance?

S: it's….. touché

After that he let go of my hand, I know he doesn't upset or anything, he just aware of the danger because even though we feel like no one is watching, there may be some people here and see what we're doing.

We arrive at Sousuke's house and after that we took a bath together and then head to our room. I get up to the bed naked because we will do something dirty tonight like we planned. Sousuke joins me, naked on the bed. We kiss a couple times and then he hugged me. I don't think this is right, he just hugged me and not let go of me for a long time. I know something's bothering him

K: ummmm…. Sousuke…..? is there something in the mind of yours?

S: …. nothing….

K: you are awfully quiet just now, maybe you don't want to have sex tonight? I'm sorry if you bothered by it, we should be honest with each other, remember?

S: no! it's not that, I just….. miss you

K: why? Don't we spend time together today watching everyone?

S: mhmm, but it doesn't feel the same. I can't do everything I want while everyone is around so we have to sneakily holding hand when there's people around. I know I was the one who forbid you to tell anyone, I really am afraid of anyone noticing even just a bit, but It really sucks

K: then we don't have to hide it if you hate it so much

S: no, I just telling you my feeling just now. I never intend to let anyone found out about us. It is sucks, but we can't help it. I just want to let you know that acting like this is bothering me, as much as it's bothering you

K: Sousuke….

I kissed him and then hugged him back. I never thought that doing it in secret bothering him too. I always thought he just do this because it's convenient this way, but now I'm sure that he is really insecure about our relationship being found out by other people. To think about it, people in Harusu is pretty conventional. It has some norms and rules, being gay is not one of them. I can understand now why he is so cautious about us, but I think his closest friend wouldn't mind at all. In fact, they also kind of gay. They gay in certain level, I suppose. After all, they all already did something dirty with me. If I can just tell him without making him jealous and all sad, I would have told him right away.

K: I understand Sousuke, you don't have to worry about that anymore, I don't mind at all, as long as it makes you happy, okay?

S: thank you Kuugo, I'm sorry I-

I gently place my finger in his lips and kissed him once again. We didn't do anything dirty that night because the atmosphere is romantic and kind of sad. We just cuddle ourselves to sleep. I didn't regret any of it, spending time with Sousuke is something that I love.

The next morning, his alarm clock woke up both of us. We still hugging each other. He greets me first

S: good morning Kuugo

K: morning Sousuke

I casually kissed him

S: hey, we didn't even brush our teeth first…

K: hehehe, I don't mind at all

S: you little….

K: hehehe

S: we forgot to do that yesterday aren't we?

K: do what?

S: do you know why are we naked in bed right now?

K: oooh, you mean "that". yeah, I guess so. Do you really want to do it?

S no actually, but I thought you really looking up to it

K: I don't really mind, don't sweat it

S: thanks. I should probably prepare myself now

K: go ahead, I will make breakfast as usual

S: thank you Kuugo

As usual, he gets out of the bath, I prepare the simple breakfast and then walk him to the door

S: Kuugo, can you come here for a bit?

K: hmmm?

He then gives me the goodbye kiss

K: hmm….? you remember it

S: how can I forget it? It's our routine now

K: right, hehehe. See you later Sousuke

S: see you later Kuugo

He then drove his car out of Harusu. After that I prepare myself and go to the lounge.

to be continued


	11. Chapter 10

I stroll down the street with a good feeling because of that kiss. I haven't even arrived at the lounge, yet I can't wait to go home and meet Sousuke already, having a relationship do change things up. When I arrive at the lounge, it's still pretty early like that time before. I could see Gou's already set the tables. He is pretty fast today

K: good morning Gou

G: oh, good morning Kuugo, you are early like usual

K: of course I do^^. You're pretty early too Gou, you set the tables already, are you woke up early tonight? Or you haven't sleep at all? -_-

G: no, I just happened to woke up early today

K: do you get enough sleep last night? Don't tell me you still partying after me and Sousuke went home

G: no, I went straight up here after the party and then sleep on time since I've already do some preparation two days ago

K: are you sure you sleep well last night? Because your face is looking really tired, or grumpy… or is it just your face?

G: well, you could say I might feel something "down" there

K: oh my fu***** god. Are you serious right now?

As expected, Gou pulls out his stick out of his pants and start to jiggling it. Something is different though. His balls are getting bigger. I wonder if he really saving up until this time. Isn't he supposed to masturbate every now and then? How come it getting so much bigger? I just hope it's not some kind of tumor though

K: Gou….., why is your balls getting bigger like that? is it normal? Maybe some kind of disease?

G: I don't know myself if it's normal or not. Ever since you turn down my offer, it's getting bigger like this

K: haven't you tried…. Ummmm….. You know…. Emptying it yourself?

G: I did try to masturbate, but I can't get off that often

K: I think you should masturbate more often then

G: I told you I can't get off every time! Kuugo, please help me out, I'm begging you. I will do anything that you wanted to try, just please help me get off. Its more painful than it looks

K: I told you long before, I don't feel like it

G: aren't you the one responsible for this? If you haven't suck me in the first place, it won't get all swell up like this

K: w-well…. I…

He is right, if I haven't suck him in the first place, he won't get super horny every time. Now he can't really get off anytime he wants. I kind of feel bad now, but I can't really do anything about this situation right now. All I can do is dodge the bullet, sorry Gou

K: ooh! I forgot to turn off the oven at home! I should go Gou, I will be back

G: hey wait! Where are you going! KUUGO! COME B-

Before he can finish his sentence, I already stormed out of the lounge and walking down the street until the time lounge is open. I think from now on, I should just come on time, not early to avoid scene like that.

When I enter the lounge, Gou is already in the kitchen. I just go straight up to the shelf and pick my apron. After that, the day is going pretty normal. I work my ass off so I could make it up to him. And then, we take a break.

G: are you exhausted?

K: kind of, there are surprisingly a lot of people today. Maybe it's because we closed for 2 days in the row, people just miss good ol' lagoon lounge's food

G: yeah, you might be right. But also, today Kuronekotei is taking a break. I told Yamato to take a break since he let us have the new year break

K: the perk of having business partner, right?

G: mhmm

K: Gou, can you make me some lunch? I'm starving already

G: okay, just wait for a bit

K: today I want to visit Yamato-san because he can't join us in the new year's party yesterday. Can you make the lunch for two of us? I think he will be happy of that, since his chef probably went home after you gave them some vacation

G: okay then, I like the way you thinking now. Tell him I say hello and sorry he has to open in the new year

K: thank you Gou! Sure, I will tell him

I originally planned to visit Yamato-san today. But now I feel lucky because I can avoid Gou for today, at least from his libido. I went to the Yamato-san's place. I walk to the front door and the close sign is on. I knocked the door and in a few seconds, Yamato-san open the door for me.

K: Hello yamato san!

Ym: oh, hello Kuugo. Aren't you supposed to be in the lounge right now?

K: naah, we're on a lunch break right now

Ym: I see. What brings you here Kuugo? You don't come here that often

K: well, I was dealing with some personal matter for past couple week. But I think it will be nice to visit you once in a while just hanging out and chatting. I also thought it would be a great idea to pay you a visit since you can't join us in new year party and have to stay open

Ym: thank you! I just have a few friends here, so it's nice to have them pay me a visit like this. But are you sure about the chatting and the hang out part? You usually do "something", you know that? wants something to be exact

K: n-no! of course I not! I don't have any other motive to come here

Ym: are you sure you don't want to do anything dirty today? You always have that thing in your mind, right?

Is this become my label to everyone? Are they really think I'm that slutty kind of person? Maybe it''s all my fault to give them that impression in the first place. I should do some rebranding right now

K: No! I come here to have a lunch with you

Ym: ooh! You brought some lunch? so you can go ahead and eat your lunch here if you want

K: I brought you some too. I asked Gou to make it for both of us since your chef probably doesn't come here today

Ym: that's a thoughtful of you Kuugo-kun! I really am starving

K: oh, and Gou asked me to tell you that he says hello and want to apologize because you have to open in the new year

Ym: it's okay, I should be the one to say thank you because I get a lot of customers and he made lunch too. Tell him I say thank you, okay?

K: sure! Let's eat now

Ym: yeah, I will bring some plates, just wait here

After that, Yamato-san and I start to eat the lunch that Gou prepared. I give time some extra because I know he eats a lot. Just watching him eating vigorously make me full already.

After eating the lunch and talking about random things with Yamato-san, I go back to the lounge. I could see that Gou just sitting in one of the table just now. I wonder if he waits for me or something?

K: hello Gou, are you waiting for me just now?

G: not really. How was your visit to Yamato-san?

K: pretty good actually. He said thank you to you for the food

G: is that all?

K: … yeah, we just have a little conversation. Why? Do you expect something else to happen

G: nothing in particular, go wear your apron, we're about to open again

K: o-okay…..

I don't know why, but I feel like there's something odd about his behavior just now. What does he mean by that? is he figured out already about my motive was just to avoid him? well, I don't think he will think about it that far, but something is wrong, I'm sure of it.

I try hard to forget about this suspicion as I serve tables and it kind of work. I still think about it, but I just don't think about it that much and be positive, everything is alright. Maybe Gou just had a bad day or he have some other business with Yamato-san. After closing up, I went home to meet Sousuke after work, he probably super tired today

K: Gou, I will go home now and probably just eat dinner at home, so you and Yuujirou-kun can go ahead without me

G: mhmm

K: ….

Now I'm sure that he really mad at me, what is it now? I think I knew the reason though

K: Gou, can I ask you something?

G: what?

K: are you mad at me?

G: no, why?

K: you just looked so pissed today, you just answer everything coldly lately. Is there something bothering you?

G: don't you knew already about things that bothering me?

He gives a quick glance at his junk just now

G: I just can't help but feel angry at everything because "this" thing right here drives me crazy and I have to deal with it all day while I'm working. I just can't put a nice face in front of you right now because of this annoying thing right here

K: I'm sorry Gou i-

G: no, don't say anything. I don't say this to whining to you, I just answering your question. I don't blame you since you already made your decision so I will respect that. you just have to get used to my temper and I just have to find a way to deal with this, got it?

K: …. okay, see you tomorrow Gou

G: …

I feel really guilty for Gou now. How can I make manly man like him having a PMS like that? and I don't think it will be over if he didn't do something about it. All I can do now is just being a good friend I am and just avoid him the best I could. I really don't know what I can do for him. maybe find him a girlfriend? But I will feel bad for the girl because with his libido now, he can just tear a body with that part of him, I'm sure

When I come home, I just took a bath and then my phone rings. It was Sousuke

K: hello Sousuke

S: hi Kuugo, listen, I think I will be late for tonight because, as expected, my work is piling up in the past couple days. I just will text Gou that I can't have dinner with you guys so you can go ahead without me, okay? I'm really sorry about this

K: it's okay, don't sweat it Sousuke. I understand and I hope you really watch your health there, don't forget to eat and don't overwork yourself

S: Kuugo…. You're the best. See you later then

K: later Sousuke ^^

After that I hung up. I shouldn't have say that I will eat at home tonight to Gou if I knew I can't have a nice dinner of two with Sousuke. Furthermore, I should cook myself something if I want to survive the night. But then again, I just can't handle Gou's temper just now so this is as best I could get right now.

I just make myself some sandwich and then watch boxing on TV. Being in relationship do make time alone sucks, I can't even concentrate on what I'm watching right now because I just miss Sousuke so much. Knowing that watching TV just makes me sad, I just head to our room and sleep already. At least I can get a decent amount sleeping time for today.

When I was sleeping, I feel someone is kissing my check just now. I woke up and turn my head, it was Sousuke. I looked at the clock and it was 2 am. He sure is caring, but why would he bother to come home if it gonna be this late?

S: hello my love

K: ooh….. Sousuke, it's so late isn't it? Why you come home if it this late? You could just sleep at your work place, don't you think?

S: of course, but I just miss you and I'm pretty sure you miss me too aren't you?

Well, at least he is not wrong on that one, I missing him for sure. His thoughtfulness just makes me so happy. I hug him and kiss him once again

K: of course you silly dog, but aren't you tired now? Next time just sleep in the workplace, okay? I don't want you to be sick from fatigue, you don't have to worry about me

S: I can't promise you that, but you're right, I am really tired now. Can I have a special request for tonight then?

K: sure, of course you can, what is it? Do you want me to stroke your hair again until you sleep?

S: actually…., yes. Can you do that for me? It helps me sleep

K: come here you

Aster that I stroke his fur again like we did that one tie until both of us fell asleep. I really love our new routine now. Maybe I should ask him to stroke my fur next time?

The next morning, I got woken up by Sousuke's alarm clock. Not like any other day, he just sleeps and doesn't even woken up by it even just a little bit. I really think that he is exhausted from last night, he probably does some insane amount of work yesterday. I do what he did to me last night which is gently waking him up by kissing his face. Just with a few kiss, he is woken up

S: mhmmmm….

K: good morning you sleepy head ^^

S: good morning Kuugo

K: you really are exhausted aren't you?

S: kind of, yesterday was a bit exhausting to be honest

K: well, you can go wash your face now, I will make some coffee for you

S: thank you Kuugo, you are the best, you know that?

K: jeez, you gonna make me blush if you keep complimenting me like that, just go, shoo

S: hehehe

After that he went to the bathroom, preparing himself to go to work and i go make some coffe for both of us

K: here is the coffee Sousuke

S: thanks

K: sure

As I sipped my coffee, Sousuke ask me about something that makes my feet turn cold

S: Kuugo, do you know what happened to Gou?

K: aw-wha-what? what happened to him?

S: when I called him earlier, he sounds really cold. Do you know something about it? You sound like there's something suspicious is going on just now

K: no! I just don't anticipate any question just now because my mind is empty as always. Hmmmmm…. Are you sure it's not just Gou being Gou that we know? He doesn't talk that much; remember?

S: I befriend with him long enough to know that there is something weird with his attitude lately, especially yesterday. I just thought maybe you know something since you are always with him in the work place

K: I don't really know what happened. Maybe it's a personal matter. As his closest friend, I think you should ask him what is in his mind, he would open up to you so easily

S: hmmm, so you don't know either?

K: no, I don't know what's going on with him. if you hadn't told me about the changes on his attitude, I wouldn't notice a thing

S: ... Maybe you're right, I should ask him myself. I just hope it's nothing serious

K: yeah…. Let's just pray

After that Sousuke go to work and I still chilling in home until opening time.

to be continued


	12. Chapter 11

I walk to work as usual. This time I will be there on time, not early, not late, just really-really on time. I walk in the lounge and I see Gou is nowhere to be found, maybe he is in the kitchen. I walk to the kitchen and as expected, Gou is already preparing some ingredients for today

K: morning Gou

G: you're late. Go change and open the lounge already

K: roger that!

After that I just do what he told me and open the lounge. Today was awfully quiet. When I walking from house to here, I don't see that many people in Harusu. I wonder what is happening? If it was a disaster or something dangerous like that, people probably wandering around to find a shelter already and there will be some announcement about, but it was different. It was like… almost of the whole village is going somewhere. Until about noon, we haven't had any single customer and I feel something is up. I feel my phone is ringing, it was Yuujirou-kun

K: hello Yuujjirou-kun

Y: hello Kuugo-san!

K: what's the matter?

Y: can you come with me to the mall this afternoon? They are having this post new year sale everywhere and they held this big event in the mall

K: ooh… is that why the village is empty right now?

Y: yeah, people are coming there today, I heard the deals there is pretty good and there will be band and stuff so of course they won't miss it. What do you say Kuugo san?

K: I think I can manage, I just have to get Gou's permission first

Y: thank you Kuugo-san!

K: your welcome

Y: well, see you later then Kuugo-san

K: yup, later

After that he hung up. So that's why the village is empty? Because of that big event, huh? I just hope it not last long because I worried Gou may not take it that well. In the other hand, I'm excited to go to that event too, I think it would be fun. Plus, I can have a reason to avoid Gou again. So going to that event is my first priority now. I just have to explain the situation now and ask Gou if I can go. I hope he doesn't mad at me or worse…..

K: Gou, I have some news

G: what?

K: Apparently, there is a reason why the village is empty right now

G: I knew it…. What is it?

K: Yuujirou just told me that there is an event at the mall in the city, it was some kind of post new year's kind of event with sales and entertainment. So I think the village will be empty for today, so is the customers

G: ….. haaah…. I should be dealing with this too? Why I have a bad start this year?

K: there's nothing much we can do about it, right? Why don't we enjoy that event as well? I'm sure it could cheer you up a little bit. I was planning to go with Yuujirou when he has a break. Can you go with us Gou?

G: you want me to go to the event that makes my business going down?

K: hey, don't say that, it probably just this one day, tomorrow will be back to normal I'm sure. Come on Gou, I really think you need some fresh air

G: no, you can go, I won't forbid you if you just want to asking for my permission. But for me? I think I'm just gonna do my thing to forget all this problem away with my own way.

K: thank you Gou, but are you sure you don't want to go? it should be fun

G: my decisions is solid, there's nothing you can do to change my mind

K: Gou….

G: what are you standing there for? You should go now, don't mind me, I'm fine

K: but-

G: JUST GO ALREADY DAMMIT!

K: …. if you say so

G: …

After that, I just stormed out of the lounge and go to bus station. I feel bad for him. All I want to do is just helping him forget all his problem, including that, but apparently I can't do much for him right now except let him do what he wants. Maybe I should bring something for him, maybe some food? ... well… bad idea, I think food just gonna worsen the situation if I bring food with me. Oh! I think I know what is good for him! I'm gonna brought some alcohol drinks, maybe a sake? He will love it for sure! When I arrived at the bus station, Yuujirou-kun is already there, he probably gets excited and come here early.

Y: Kuugo-san! Where have you been? I've been waiting

K: hello Yuujirou-kun! I just ask Gou's permission just now. I think we agree to go when I'm at my break, right? I don't think I'm late, you just got here early. You really looking up to it huh? -_-

Y: hehehe, I think the event will be great, so I was kind of excited

K: yeah, you said there will be some discount right?

Y: of course

K: in that case, I think I should buy something for Gou

Y: oh, yeah! Now you brought him up, do you know what happened to him this past couple weeks?

Once again, one of his closest friend notices his change. It could be a serious problem in the future if he keeps being in the bad mood for so long.

K: w-what do you mean?

Y: well, don't you notice something change from Gou-senpai's attitude Kuugo-san? It's like he is in the constant bad mood

K: isn't it just Gou being the Gou all we knew? He is quiet and grumpy to begin with, right?

Y: yes, he is, but I feel something different, are you sure nothing weird or serious is happening to him?

K: even if you put it like that… I can't say I know what's wrong. Maybe it's something personal, we don't have to get involve if that's the case

Y: well, if you see anything suspicious to Gou-sanpai, you should tell me right away, okay Kuugo-san?

K: sure, I will…

Yuujirou really looking up to him. I feel bad for hiding it from Yuujirou-kun, but I can't just say that he has some sexual drive issue. I'm sorry Yuujirou, but I think I am the one responsible and I just have to do my best to help Gou. Maybe I should talk about this to him later so he can try to act like a normal Gou would act

Y: our bus is here Kuugo-san, let's go

K: yeah

After that, we hopped in the bus and we go to the mall in the city. As expected the crowd is huge and people is having a time of their lives. Me and Yuujirou decided to buy some sake for Gou and after that we watch the event held in the center stage. The event is awesome, we had a great time there, but we can just stay here for an hour because my break time will be over soon, I don't want to make Gou even more upset. We just went home after that and I going back to the lounge just in time.

When I was looking from the front door of the lounge, Gou is nowhere to be found. I just curious about what he said before, something about taking his problems away. I just hope he didn't do anything stupid or reckless. Wait….. is he gonna end his life?! No way….! But then again, it is sounds fitting if you think about it. Taking your problem away can be interpret as taking your life, right?! Please god, just tell me that I'm a paranoid and I am wrong. Please tell me that he is actually just in the kitchen, cooking something or whatever, just don't let that happened

K: GOU! GOU!? WHERE ARE YOU?

I go to the kitchen and he is not here

K: Gou… please stop joking! It's not funny anymore! I'm worried sick Gou. I bought some sake for you….. please come out….

After saying that, someone is hugging me from behind, I almost drop the sake I was bought for Gou

K: Gou! You scared me! Why are you hiding, can you stop it already with all this hugging?! I can't breath

G: hehehehe *hic* gotcha Kuugo…

I can smell alcohol from his breath. It's not good

K: are you drinking some sake just now? It's still noon you know? It's illegal to do that. Is this what you mean by taking your problems away?

G: you are no fun now hehehehe, of course I can drink whenever I have problem, it's just natural right? *hic*. Rather than that, why don't we have some fun right now?

K: wha- NO! Gou please don't do anything stup-

He starts grabbing all my chest, crotch, and more. I feel aroused but I can't let him do this to me. I try to escape but it's no use right now. And then I punch him in the face but he doesn't fell, just back up a little bit.

G: you shouldn't have done that Kuugo *hic* you are in the big trouble right now

K: please Gou I'm- AAAAAACK!

He pinned me to the wall and I can't move at all. He starts to kissing me roughly. I feel really-really scared. I never thought that I will be facing this kind of situation right now. I closed my eyes and closed my mouth shut, but he is too aggressive and I can't really do anything but praying that it just an awful nightmare. He then grabs my hand and guide it to his big crotch, I can tell that he is fully erect down there. I closed my palm but he still rubbing my hand all over his crotch

K: Gou I'm begging you please don't do this we can't-

G: SHUT UP YOU DOG! You cause this and you should do something about this, it's all you fault *hic* stupid dog. Now, suck it

K: no… *sob* Gou I'm begging you, you are drun-

G: SUCK IT!

He grabs my head and guide it to his crotch, he opened his pants and stick his penis to my face. I can't help but crying of horror and begging for mercy.

G: open your mouth Kuugo

K: ….*sob* no…

G: you never learn, are you?

He opened my mouth by force and insert it in my mouth. He tells me to suck it but I won't. I can feel it swelling bigger and he is making me gagging several times. I think he understand now that I still won't do what he wants me to do

G: you still won't suck it, do you? I have a better idea. You come with me

K: wha- stop it! Snap out of it!

He lifts me to his shoulder and carry me by one hand, I just punch his back all I can but it does nothing to him. he carries me the empty room that I and Rai-san use to sleep together. He throws me to the bed and began stripping himself

K: Awwww… what are you….?

G: if you won't suck me, its fine, I just gonna use another hole of yours that can never be close, even if you wanted to

K: NO… Gou don't even think about that!

G: I will fuck you, it should be fun, you always wanted this right? I just return the favor right now. Open your clothes Kuugo

K: I can't! You are drunk Gou! Don't do this please *sob*….. I never wanted this!

G: it's not just about you, you selfish bastard! I still have some load I should unload. If you can't strip down yourself then I will help you

He then forces me out of my clothes. Before I know it we are both naked on the bed. He gets on top of me and starts to kissing me forcefully. I tried my best to look another way but he is persistent. He explores me and im not gonna lie, it do gives me pleasure, but i still can't enjoys it because of the situation that I'm still won't stop coming out from my eyes. I tries to resist him by munching on his head over and over again. He gets annoyed and then stops

G: if you don't want me to suck you either, then I'm just gonna go straight to the main course. We should take care of these things first

He grabbed both of my hand and pinned me down in the bed. I can feel it, he tries to fit his in mine, he wants to fuck me right now!

K: No! don't you dare Gou! You don't want to do this! Let me go NOW! I will scream if you-

Before I finishes my sentences he kissed me once again until I almost can't breath. He just shut my mouth close. He succeed on getting what he wants and crushing my defense line. He crushing my insides into pieces and makes me wants to scream, but I can't so I just grunting and crying. It's so painful that I feel I can black out anytime. I feel weak and defeated because he does it so roughly. Strangely, I can feel something warm coming out, I know that it's not his, it's my blood. When he about to finish, he bites my shoulder and let go a huge load because it's been a while since he does that. After that, he goes limp and fell on top of my body. He fell asleep instantly because he probably super tired of shooting huge amount of loads and try to stop me from moving. I rolled his body and pulled him out of me. The first thing I see is his load, lots of it , and a trace of blood. I think because he is so big that he ripped my rectum just now. I start to feel the pain. The pain that I felt if physical and emotional. I ran to the toilet and shower myself while crying because I've never feel so dirty in my life. I betray Sousuke, I promised him but I can't keep it. I failed Sousuke once again. This time I can't even forgive myself, it just awful. I start to clean Gou's load and my blood from my rectum

K: *sob* *soh* I'm sorry Sousuke… I betray you again… *sob* I'm the worst person ever….. *sob* Sousuke…..

After a few minutes I can hear Gou is just in front of the door, I think he start to sobering up

G: K-kuugo…..? are you okay?

K: LEAVE ME ALONE YOU BASTARD! Are you happy now to make me feel like a GARBAGE?!

G: Kuugo….. I-Im sorry… I was so drunk, I can't think straight. Please open the door and-

K: I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE! GO AWAY! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU, YOU JERK!

G: I….. I will go then…. I'm sorry Kuugo, I didn't mean to do that…..

K: *sob* *sob* just go…. *sob* please…..

I heard him go away from the door. I just sitting in the shower feeling awful and ashamed of myself. I scrub myself so hard because I feel so dirty and shameful. I feel defeated because there's nothing I can do to fix this, what should I do now? should I go home now? what should I say….. I think I should do the right thing, I will never lie to Sousuke anymore, I keep telling myself since that one time, the time I hurt him. Now, I'm hurting him again, I'm sure about that, but I think I just have to accept my fate.

I get out of the shower and see Gou is sitting alone, I think he is sober up right now and I can see that he is feeling guilty just from the look on his face. I just silently walking past him. and then he grabbed my hand

G: kuugo, wait-

K: what do you want? Keep your hand off me!

I pulled my hand and glaring at him

K: isn't it enough that you make myself miserable for today already?!

G: I-I'm so sorry Kuugo, I don't know what just happened….. I was so drunk and I responsible for that. I just want to know if you are okay or not, I would feel really awful if anything happens to you

K: I'm…. ….. I'm fine, I just want to go home now if you allow me to

G: I know you are lying just now, I can see a blood stain in my dick, your ass is bleeding isn't it?

K: it's fine, don't mind it

G: you should go to the doctor and check it, I can go too if you want

K: no, I said I'm fine. I just want to go home, please?

G: you can go home now if you want, but don't forget to go to the doctor too, okay? I'm sorry Kuugo of what just happened, I just can't control myself…. If there's anything wrong, you give me a call, alright? I responsible for all of this

K: I doubt that I will…... see you later Gou

I just rushed my way out of the lounge and running. I can feel my cheeks are wet and I can't stop this tears from coming, that experience traumatize me so much. The only thing that I can't get out of my head is Sousuke… how will he react to this? Will he kick me out of his house again? Am I gonna hurt him? I feel like I already knew the answers for all that questions. I just can't help but feel even more awful. I just gonna prepare for what will happens when he comes home. When I arrive at home, I go straight up to our room and lay my body on top of the bed, I can't think straight right now, I feel scared, confused, disappointed, angry, and many other negative feeling. My body is tremble, my body feels so weak, and I feel like I'm gonna throw up. Everything is so complicated right now, I just want this feeling to be over, it's a torture and I think I deserve it considering how awful I am as a boyfriend to Sousuke. I can't really blame Gou, even though he did that because he wouldn't do that if I never did anything to him. Even if I try hard to blame him for this, everything will come back at me, I'm the one who is wrong in here. Waiting never been this painful before…...

To be continued


	13. Chapter 12

I rushed to the living room and scream and cry the loudest that I can in the sofa pillow. I just let my emotion going wild until I'm tired and then fell asleep in our room. Today is too much for me… and soon…

*Several hours later*

S: I'm home Kuugo

Sousuke voice from the front door just get myself to my sense again. I get out of our bedroom and greet him

K: welcome home Sousuke

S: were you sleeping just now? is it one of those tiring day again, huh?

K: not really…

S: hey, your eyes is swelling up, were you just crying? Are you okay Kuugo?

K: Sousuke… I… something just happened… I'm sorry…

S: what are you talking about? What's with the apology just now? it's not you to apologize about things…. hehehe, just kidding ^^

I can tear up any moment now, it just too painful to say it to his face

K: I don't think you would forgive me after this….. Sousuke, I-

S: wait, I think we should go to our room first, how about that? I really need to change my clothes, it's a rough day….

K: s-sure…..

I followed him to our room and I don't know what is it about this room that makes me can't control my emotions, tears start to falling from my eyes

S: hey… Kuugo? Are you okay? Is something happened? you can tell me everything

K: Sousuke… I'm sorry, I don't know how to tell you this, but something's happened at the lounge today

S: ….what is it? wait…. Is that a big hickey on your neck?! What… did you do?

K: I will explain everything and I want you to hear me from start to finish, I promised you I won't tell you no more lies, will you hear me out now?

S: try me

K: okay…. Here it goes. Today, there was an event at the mall which makes village empty because people is going there. Therefore, we don't have any customers until noon. Yuujirou called me and invite me to go there too, so I was planning to go there with him when I had a lunch break. I asked Gou and he let me to go there. I invite him too to make him forget about the bad situation we have at the lounge but he refused because he didn't like that event and had another way to deal with a bad mood of his. Without any suspicion with what he was about to do, I just go to that event with Yuujirou like we planned. After I come back from the event, Gou was there in the lounge, drunk and… and….

Once again, emotional bomb strikes me once again as I continue my story. This part is traumatizes me so much, I can't hold back my tears.

K: *sob* Gou was hugging me from behind and caught me by surprise. I-I *sob* think he just drunk like he used to, *sob*but-but it was…. More than just drunk, *sob* he was horny too. H-he was trying to messing around with me but I can't do anything to fight his power *sob*. He brought me to the bed room… and*sob*-and… he fucks me…! I can't do anything, I can't scream because I was too exhausted to fight back, he bites me in the shoulders…. and….. after th-

S: you….. do that with Gou…..?

K: I'm… I'm sorry Sousuke….. I don't know what to do and how to say it to you….. I *sob* I really sorry Sousuke…. *sob* *Sob* I didn't mean to do that, I never want that to happened, I don't know what to do anymore… *sob*

After that, he does something that I never expected at all. He picked the bedroom key in the table and go outside the bed room

K: Sousuke, wha-

He locked me in our bedroom

K: SOUSUKE! *sob* SOUSUKE! *sob* open the door please…. *sob* I'm sorry….. I make upset again….. please….. let me talk to you… *sob* I love you Sousuke… I feel ashamed of myself….. please…

I hear the front door is closing, he goes out from the house and locked me in here. I really don't know what he is planning to do, but one thing I'm sure that he probably goes to the lounge right now. I don't know what will happen, so I just climb to our bed and lay there hopelessly. I think I exhausted with all of this, I just start to sleep while tears still coming down my cheeks. Please wake me up from this horrible-horrible nightmare, even though I know that it would never happened, all of this is real. I'm trapped…, literally…... . Can't move, can't forget, can't calm, can't do anything….. I just… can't

Sousuke is running through the night with anger in his face and sadness in his heart. He goes to the lounge expecting to have a word with Gou regarding what happened between him and Kuugo, not just today, but all this time. There is so much things he wants to say and do to him, but sex is not one of them. When he arrives at the lounge, he slams open the door and yell from the front door.

S: GOU! WHERE ARE YOU? WE NEED TO TALK!

G: you don't have to yell like that, I can still hear perfectly! Why you come here early? Dinner is not ready ye-

S: CUT THE CRAP GOU!

G: what are you talking about?! Why are you so mad?

S: I will ask you something and I want you to be honest with me, got it?

G: s-sure…

S: what did you do to Kuugo?

G: wait… he tells you that?! *what is he thinking….*

S: so it is true huh….?! You guys are messing around, correct?

G: … well….. we…. Haaah… yes, we did

S: if that so, I want you to tell me everything you guys do together not just today, but what you guys always been doing, I want to hear it from you myself, I already hear his part

G: … okay, if that what you want. Kuugo and I…. are occasionally messing around because that one time my hands is burnt, he helps me getting off by sucking mine. I thought that it felt so good that I ask him to do that occasionally and he agrees. After found out that we have some history together, he refuses to suck mine until I do something for you, remember that one time with Rai-san and all? After that he agrees to do that with me again. When Harusu is broken down and there just two of us in the Village, we almost do it every day because I am bored. Recently, he refuses to take my load so I feel upset and horny all the time. Because t day the business is not doing so well, I just clear all my problems with alcohol. I can't really control myself and because I holding back until then. Before I knew it, I already fucking Kuugo until he bleeds. He was really sad and just went home after that. I feel horrible for hurting him like that…..

S: you… RAPE him until he BLEEDS?!

Sousuke punches Gou in the face until he fell down to the floor

G: I-I'm sorry, I-

He punches Gou again in the face and grabbed him by the collar

S: YOU HURT HIM YOU FUCKING BASTARD!

G: … Sousuke….

S: HE IS MY BOYFIREND NOW! HE WAS BEGGING ME TO FORGIVE HIM BECAUSE YOU WERE RAPING HIM! he did nothing wrong….. it was YOU!

G: I… I'm sorry Sousuke….. I didn't know that you are going out with him…. I was drunk too so… I-

S: you…..you….

Sousuke about to land another fist on Gou's face, but after looking at Gou's face, he remembers how apologetic Kuugo's face back then, same as Gou now. he then let go of Gou's collar and stand back up again

S: I… I can't… it was my fault….. I should tell you about this, but I was too insecure about it…..

G: why? I already knew that you are gay, and him too…. It's not odd at all

S: because I'm afraid that you and Yuujirou will treat us differently…

G: we wouldn't treat you differently just because you are going out with him, we are friends, nothing will change

S: …. I'm an idiot…

Suddenly, Gou is kneeling before Sousuke

G: I'm sorry Sousuke, I didn't mean to cheat on him or anything, I was drunk and don't know the truth, forgive me, I will not try to messing around with him anymore…

S: please stand up Gou, I forgive you. It's not just you who is wrong, me too

G: Sousuke… you forgive me so easily, I can't even forgive myself for doing that to you and Kuugo…. thank you Sousuke and once again, I'm really really sorry…

S: I already forgive you, remember? Well, about Kuugo…..

G: Kuugo probably doesn't want to see me anymore…. Can you tell him that I'm really sorry about what happened today?

S: sure, I should apologize to him too right now. I should go-

G: wait! I will make some food for you two, just wait for a sec

After that Gou make food for Sousuke and Kuugo

G: here

S: thanks

G: Sousuke, can you check him out to a doctor soon? After I sober up, I see a trace of blood, I'm afraid it's something serious

S: sure, I will take a break tomorrow and take him to the doctor. And Gou…

G: yes?

S: I want to held a meeting with Yuujirou, Banjou-senshu, and Yamato-san here at the lounge tomorrow, can I?

G: sure, but why?

S: to clear things up, I think I should be open up about me and Kuugo, at least to all my friends

G: …. okay

S: good, until tomorrow

G: yeah, sure

After that, Sousuke is coming back to his house, brings the food Gou's made for him and Kuugo. He really feels bad for locking Kuugo in their room

*in the bed room*

I hear the front door is opened, Sousuke is already back. I wonder what he has been doing? After that he unlock our bed room door and open the door. Without wasting any time, I kneel before him and try my best to make him forgive me. I cry uncontrollably and just become a mess right there in front of him

K: Sousuke *sob*, I'm really sorry about what happened today, I *sob* feel horrible and filthy right now, I will do anything for you Sousuke *sob*. I love you and I can't imagine how-

Before I can finish my sentence, he pulled me into his arm and hug me tightly

S: you shouldn't apologize like this, I know what's really happened and it's not your fault, it's actually mine….

K: what? You didn't do anything wrong Sousuke

S: no, I do. I should tell him the truth about us. If I did tell him the truth, you wouldn't be raped by him. I'm sorry Kuugo, I shouldn't be selfish and listen to you when you wanted us to be open about our relationship…..

K: Sousuke… no, you can't apologize because I've made a mistake far more than that. I secretly messing around with Gou before we become boyfriend, even though you loved him so much. I can't forgive myself of what-

Once again, he doesn't let me finish my sentence by placing his finger in my lips

S: shhhhhh, didn't I tell you I already forgive you? It includes any of your shenanigans. I don't blame you for everything happened in the past, I just want us to live in this moment. I can't hear you apologize and cry anymore because I know that you are being honest and truthful about your feelings, it hurt me to hear those so please don't say anything, I forgive you and that's all you need to know

K: Sousuke….. thank you….. I feel really lucky to have you for me

S: me too, and let's keep it this way, okay?

K: *sob*….yeah

S: come here

After that we share a warm kiss

S: hey, are you hungry? Gou make us some food

K: really? yeay^^

After that we had our dinner. I am really starving because so much thing happened in one day or I just hungry all the time? Either way, I'm ready

S: hey kuugo

K: hmm?

S: is your ass bleeding?

K: ….. he tells you that?

S: yeah, of course he did, didn't I tell you that he told me everything? We should go to a doctor tomorrow. I will take you. I'm taking a break again tomorrow

K: what no! you shouldn't take a break again! I'm fine, really, I can go by myself

S: no, I insist. I already feel bad that you are being rape because of me. I will feel even worse if something bad happen to you

K: but….. don't you already take a break from work so much already? It would be a problem for you, right? You don't have to go that far; I will be fine, trust me

S: I will do anything for you Kuugo, especially at a time like this, don't you happy that I will spend time with you tomorrow?

K: of course I do! I really happy that you think about me that far, but still….

S: don't sweat it so much Kuugo, I do want to spend time with you more, it's not just because of the doctor appointment. I really miss you, you know that?

K: Sousuke… well, if you feel that way, then it's okay

S: sure

After that we continue our dinner and went to bed. We hug and kiss each other in the bed

K: hey, Sousuke, do you want to do it right now? I will do anything you want tonight

S: well, aren't you exhausted because of what happened today? Or traumatized in some way? I don't want to tire or make you think about that awful event

K: well…. Yeah, but I still, think I need to do something for you today. I could suck yours if you want

S: I have a better idea! How about you being top tonight? That would be okay, right?

K: of course I will love that, but are you sure you don't want me to do anything for you?

S: I am, in fact, I really like being fucked by you, it feels good

K: well then….. come here you lovely dog

We continue our kissing and hugging session which lead to one thing….. and then another… and another…

To be continued


	14. Chapter 13

S: whew… that's a lot…

K: that was amazing, did you enjoyed it Sousuke?

S: of course, I wouldn't have it any other way ^^

We kissed each other, again. I really am glad that we did "it" because somehow it makes me forget about that terrible incident that happens today. I feel lucky to have him for me, but somehow there is a guilt left in my heart. It's not about Gou anymore, rather everyone else. I'm practically have already messing around with every single one of my friend in Harusu. I think, if I want to be a good boyfriend for Sousuke, I should tell him everything. After all, he already knew I'm messing around with one of his crush, and we are okay now. So it should be fine to open up some more, right…? I hope it is

K: Sousuke…

S: hmm? What is it Kuugo?

K: well…. You see….. I really want to open up to you about everything

S: what are you talking about? Is it about Gou again? He already told me that, don't worry about it

K: no, but rather close….. it includes all of our friends, ALL of them

S: …. Okay, god…, give me strength… I'm listening, go ahead, I'm ready…. I hope

K: you see… Gou and Rai-san is not the only friends that I've been messing around with… hehehe -_-

S: …..mhmm?

K: I a-also messing around with Yuujirou-kun and Y-yamato-san….

S: … what did you do exactly?

K: I once being sucked and fucked by Yamato-san and touching Yuujirou when he sleeps…

S: okay….. I mean… Wow…., You are slutty, you know that?

K: I'm sorry -_-

S: haaah, no wonder you are single before

K: h-hey what's that supposed to mean?

S: it means that you didn't have a relationship because you are such a slutty dog

K: that's mean…..

S: hehehe, don't take it too seriously, it's okay, I'm not mad as much. I love every bit of you, even your slutty and dirty personality. I'm just glad that you are being honest to me now

K: … I don't know if I should be happy or not. Well, there's one more thing….

S: there's more?

K: for this one, I really REALLY need you to hear me from start to finish, okay?

S: I have a bad feeling about this….

K: you remember, that time, when Seiya-

S: OH NO YOU DID NOT DO THAT TO HIM KUUGO?!

K: please let me finish, after that, you can find knife in the kitchen if you need to, okay?

S: I think I need something more than a knife… go ahead, I'm listening

K: when I was first come here, Seiya visits you; so I should sleep at the Lounge. After that, he uses the fountain and put everyone to sleep. When I come here I found him playing some games and have a conversation with him. After that, he says that he found my lube under the bed, I forgot to take it with me…

S: …. *killing fucking instinct intensifies*

I can feel a killer instinct from his eyes, I can tell that he is really REALLY pissed. Well, I continue my story anyway

K: he asked me what is it and I…..

S: you what?

K: sh-showed him how to use it for….. masturbating…..?

S: you.. SHOWED him?

K: y-yeah… I just using my hand, that's all

S: … just using your hand…. Wow….. you really are something; you know that Kuugo?

K: s-sorry…. I never do anything else, I promise

S: …..haaaaah….. somehow I can't feel mad at you anymore, I just used to it. But do that to underage kid is illegal you know that?

K: I'm really sorry, he just curious about it so I think it wouldn't hurt to tell him how to do it

S: ….….. sometimes I don't really understand what is it in the little head of yours

K: …

After that he pinched my nose so hard

K: awawaawawaw

S: you deserve it

K: I know, sorry

After that he held me close and rest his head on my chest. Maybe he wants me to pet him again?

S: is that all your secret Kuugo?

K: yeah, I already told you my all secret. Are you mad Sousuke?

S: do I have to explain that?

K: ….. no

S: for Seiya, I genuinely mad at you, but for the others…. It's more of a jealousy

K: oh Sousuke, you are the same as ever, it really cute ^^

S: s-stop it…. Anyway, I have another plan tomorrow besides the doctor appointment

K: what is it?

S: I was planning to gather everyone at the lounge and explain everything about us

K: are you serious? Isn't it a bit of a hassle for you?

S: I don't want what happens today is happening in the future. I don't want anyone to try messing around with you ever again

K: aaaaawh… L

S: Hey! What's with the "aaaawh" just now? are you still trying to messing around with other people?!

K: hehehehe, jealous as always huh? I just messing around with you Sousuke

S: yeah, and "that" is exactly what I don't want you do with anybody else, messing around

K: wow…., Nice come back ^^

S: can you stop joking around? Jeeez

K: hehehe you don't have to be so tense Sousuke

S: seriously, you are coming with me tomorrow meeting everyone else, got it?

K: ya ya, you don't have to ask me, of course I will tag along

S: good. How about we go to sleep now?

K: you already exhausted? I still want to have a little chat with you

S: after all that happened today, I think you would be more exhausted than me, apparently not. Beat the shit out of Gou is a hard work you know that?

K: what? You beat him, why? -_-

S: well, do I have to remind you how he just rapes you today? Besides, he really makes you feel sad and guilty today, of course I feel furious. But he feels sorry and I think we shouldn't be too hard on him

K: yeah, I don't really mad at him because he didn't really understand our situation back then

S: yeah, that's why I will come to lagoon tomorrow, maybe helping out a little bit to show that I don't have and ill will anymore

K: I would really love that ^^

S: me too ^^

K: well…. I think I'm starting to feel sleepy, shall we sleep now?

S: yeah, we should

K: come here-

I hugged him and do his favorite thing in the world, stroking his fur slowly while helding him close at the same time. He's smiling peacefully, I feel the warmth of his body and smile. Sleeping with him always makes me happy, especially knowing that I will spending all day with him, no more hiding, just you and me, my lovely dog. This is the best thing that ever happened to me

S: hmmmmm…. Hmmmmmmmmh….

I woke up when I hear Sousuke's voice

K: hmmm…..? what time is it?

I looked up to the alarm clock and it was 3 am in the morning. I look at Sousuke and I can see he is still sleeping like a baby, so adorable. Did he just grunting in his sleep just now? hehehe, look who's sleep talking now?

S: mhmmmm no….. no…..

Is he having a nightmare? Maybe he is exhausted from what happened today. I hope he is okay

S: no…. Kuugo…. Don't go… please… don't….. Kuugo

He is talking about me just now, even in his dream, he scared of losing me. Now I know why he get jealous so easily and being possessive over me, he really loves me. I will never move from his side, not now, not tomorrow, not in a million years. I will always with you Sousuke

K: I'm here Sousuke…. I'm here…..

S: Kuugo…?

I held him close and he stops his sleep talking, I can see a smile in the edge of his face. Its alright Sousuke, I will not go anywhere, I will be here… always

.

.

.

.

Always

.

.

.

.

The next morning, I woken up by Sousuke kiss on my face. Is this our thing now? maybe, I enjoyed it though

S: good morning Kuugo

K: mhmmmm, good morning Sousuke…. You prepare yourself already? It's still early, right?

S: yeah, I woke up and prepare myself early so I could make you some breakfast

K: really? Thank you Sousuke, it's so sweet

S: well, go prepare yourself, we can still enjoy our time before we go to the lounge

K: oh yeah….. we should do "that", huh?

S: yeah, I already text everyone to gather at the lounge after the lounge closed

K: okay then, I will wash my face first

S: sure, I will wait in the dining room with our breakfast

I give my face a quick wash, brush my teeth and change my clothes. When I finish, sousuke is waiting for me with some sandwich and coffee

S: there you are, eat up

K: sure, thanks

I quietly enjoy my meal and I see Sousuke with his coffee, glancing out to the window. I think he is thinking about something

K: hey, Sousuke?

S: …. oh, sorry. Did you call me?

K: yeah, is that something bothering you? You seem quiet just now

S: well, it's nothing really. I just think that….. it's a hell of a month

K: mhmm, a lot of thing just happened, huh?

S: mhmmm, especially about us, there's so much thing happened in our relationship, both good and bad

K: sorry if it exhaust you in a way, you know….. all the drama

S: no no, I don't feel bothered at all. In fact, I glad that all of these obstacles appear now

K: why so?

S: well, even with the greatest problem, we can still get through it. I've learned a lot about you and myself this past weeks and I sure about one thing; We already deal with the biggest issue in our relationship and it will get better from here. We are can't get separated, because in the end of the day, we will always find a way out. That's how I feel about us

What Sousuke said just make me realize how strong we are as a couple, mostly his. Sousuke can always see a bright side of everything and understand the situation, no matter how hard the situation really is. But me? I always do a mess and caught up in a bad situation. You could say we are fill each other perfectly. We have a different personalities and trait and that's what make our relationship interesting. Every day, I learn something about him, and he learns something about me as well. I just hope that I don't burden him as much. I hope I can be some fresh air in his life.

K: Sousuke….. I feel happy that you think about us that way. I do feel that we are getting better at dealing with all this, especially you. I think you are the only one capable of dealing with my shenanigans

S: yeah, I think it's just me that can take all your bullshit, hehehe. You can get tangled in weird and stupid situation, you know that?

K: I-I know, I think I'm a trouble magnet or something -_-

S: hehehe, but that's okay, I learn how to deal with all that. It just makes my life interesting; our life more interesting

I put my hand around his shoulders and pull him close to me

K: thank you Sousuke, for everything ^^

We look at each other and he give me the most precious smile in my life. Even I can be calmed just by a smile on his face. Just by that, I already know what's inside his mind. We don't even have to talk any further. We hit that level of trust where no word is needed. Just smile, touch, and feeling. It's all clear. We are one

To be continued


	15. Chapter 14

We are walking together to the lounge. As we walked in, Gou is sitting in one of the chair. He looks surprised, is it because me and Sousuke look calm? He probably thinks that I'm in some trouble for what happened yesterday, is he?

K: good morning Gou!

S: morning Gou

G: a-ah…. Good morning Kuugo… and Sousuke…. What brings you here Sousuke? I think you wanted to held the meeting in the evening?

S: well, that is my plan, I just think that I could help up a bit in the lounge since I took a day off today

G: what? You are going to help at the lounge? Why….. I think you would hate me so much that you won't even see my face anymore

S: I told you I'm not mad at you

G: still, isn't it too much for you to took a day off just for proving that point?

S: that is not the reason why I took a day off today, Kuugo should go to the doctor today, so I will take him to the doctor and with that, why don't I help here a little bit?

G: Sousuke….. thank you so much for forgiving me… and even want to help out here, I feel bad….. and Kuugo, I think you won't even come to work anymore for what happened yesterday, are you sure you still want to work here with me? I did horrible things to you…

K: why would I quit now? there's no reason for that. Of course I want to see you again, I already forgive you so don't think about it too much, I really mean it Gou

After that Gou is kneeling in front of me and Sousuke. He slammed his forehead into the floor and apologize for what he has done to us

G: I'm sorry Kuugo, Sousuke….. *sob* you guys are so nice to me even of what I did, I really feel disappointed in myself, I'm really really sorry… *sob* I feel horrible…..

I never see Gou crying at all, now I know how sincere his apology really is

K: Gou, stand up please, I already forgive you remember? It's okay, I know you really sorry and I appreciate that

S: yeah Gou, Kuugo is right, you don't have to do that, stand up. I never see you cry like this, so I know you are serious. That's why I want to help out today, to show you I don't have hard feeling on you, right Kuugo?

K: yeah, that's also why, I will work here like I used to, I will never quit at the lounge, it's the best place ever

Gou then stand up and hugs both of us with his big hands. He almost strangling us, but it's okay, he needs this more than me and Sousuke

G: thank you so much Kuugo, Sousuke…., you guys are the best, how can I repay you two of what I did?

S: just do your job at the lounge and keep this place going so I know Kuugo is in a good hand, okay?

K: yeah! I really love to work here with you, I hope we can work together and improve the Lounge the best that we could ^^

G: of course! I will do my best as a chef and manager as well. Knowing that this lounge means something more to you makes my spirit goes up. Thank you for make me feel good about myself again, I was kind of down just a moment ago

K: yeah sure!

S: yeah, so….. shall we get ready or something?

G: right, you can get your apron in the storage room. Kuugo, can you help Sousuke with the apron?

K: sure, with pleasure^^

S: please don't think about doing something weird when we're at it

K: what was that for? I'm not thinking about anything weird now…

G: well, I think I just gonna leave you two then. I will be in the kitchen if you guys need me

Gou then walk to the kitchen and do some chef stuff, Gou's stuff

K: he is in the kitchen, right?

S: mhmm, why? You are planning to do something stupid, aren't you?

K: h-hey! That not true!... I mean… do you think we could-

S: no

K: I haven't even say anything -_-

S: naked apron?

K: it's not-…. I mean…., wow, you're good -_-

S: see? You don't even have to say it; I know it just by looking at your face

K: hehehe, don't you think it's awesome that we have some sort of telepathy? My parents dosn't even know that I'm gay, and you can already tell my thought just like that, cool ^^

S: wait, what?

K: what "what"?

S: your parents?

K: Yeah, my parents doesn't know about it yet

S: how come you telling that to everyone else except your own parents?

K: well, I think it just too much of a hassle, nothing personal. Besides, I think they are gonna be cool about it, I'm pretty sure. After all, they are from the city…..

S: what's that supposed to mean? You're implying that people from Harusu is close minded, is that it?

K: hey, I'm not saying that, I just saying that they might be pretty chill because there are so many problematic people in the city, so knowing that I'm gay maybe just another political news to them, nobody cares about that

S: now you are implying that gay is a problem to society, is that it?

K: oh my god, can I just fuck you right now and end this stupid conversation already?

S: you the one who-

G: are you guys done already? We are about to open!

K: crap! I think he already come back to normal

S: yeah, I think it's good, I can't deal with dramatic version of him

K: well, I think the dramatic version of him is kind of funn-

G: what are you two still doing in there?!

S: we should go!

K: y-yeah, follow me

We heading to the storage room and get our apron. I get apron for both of us in the cardboard. When he about to wear his apron, I squeeze his butt, it was irresistible. It was hs fault to showing his cute butt in front of me

K: hehehehe

S: hey! Stop that will you! We are not in our own house

K: it's okay, no one can see us

G: I can hear that though

S: ….

K: …., -_- why…..

G: when you two done fucking each other, you should help me open this place

S: it's all your fault, you hear me Kuugo?

K: it just Gou, he is jealous of us because he doesn't have anyone to fuck with

G: I can hear that, and if you say anything stupid, I will rape you again while sober

K: then make sure you are using condom and lube this time! Fuck me properly!

S: Kuugo!

As expected, Sousuke pinched my nose, once again

K: Aaaaaaaaaw! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry….

G: haaaah…, why this happening to me? Maybe it's because all of my sins, I deserve that…. you guys can open up whenever you want, I will be at the kitchen cooling my head with some ice cubes….. or whatever….

S: now you really piss him off

K: hehehe, it's in my job description and you are pretty good at helping me

S: I originally planned to help him so he can relaxed and forget all of that issues, I think we did the exact opposite

K: well, I think we did a pretty good job making his life more interesting, right?

S: I don't know how to respond to that….. but yeah, we did make his life colorful, grey and black to be exact

K: hahahahaha, good one^^

S: well…, I think we should start helping him for real now, don't you think?

K: okay okay, but do you know how to become a waiter already?

S: well, I think I already learned that in my work place already, I should be fine

K: well, if you ever feel like you need some help with that, you can just call me, okay?

S: got it^^

K: good^^

With Sousuke helping out, I feel my job is a lot easier so I don't exhaust myself too much. Furthermore, he already knows what to do, so I don't really need to give him much pointer. Working alongside with him feels great because I know that he is right there with me. Maybe I should make myself sick some more?

Lunch break

We are cleaning the table and Gou is making lunch for the three of us. We all sit in the lounge eating our lunch together.

S: after this, I will take Kuugo to the doctor, is that cool?

G: yeah, of course, take your time. We are opening when you guys done with that so no need to rush. Maybe I should go along with you guys?

K: NO!

Both of them went silent and startled with my response or should I call it a "scream". I just decline his offer without processing with my brain. It's almost like a reflex or something. I just want it to be the two of us, that's all

K: I mean... that's why Sousuke having a day off in the first place right? To take me there. Plus, who will be looking out after the lounge when you are coming with us?

S: yeah, Kuugo is right, you don't need to do anything, we are fine

G: well, I feel responsible for this. Are you guys sure you don't need my help? Maybe there is something I can do for you two?

K: there is something I want to ask you actually

G: what is it?

K: do you have STD

S: ….

G: ….., are you serious asking me about that?

K: it would be helpful for the doctor. Maybe he can give me some prevention drugs or something so I wouldn't catch anything that you have

G: ….. if I really have some STD on me, wouldn't you catching it already even long before that accident happened?

K: oh….. right…. We do it long before that, aren't we?

S: does that mean that I'm catching something too?

K: maybe, since I get it from Gou

G: I'm not having anything! Geez, I'm not sexually active. If I were having STD, it's probably from you Kuugo

S: right, we don't know if he is clean or not

K: hey! What is that supposed to mean! I'm clean okay! At least that is what it says the last time I checked it…..

S: now you making me worried about my own health…..

G: me too….

K: so…. My test result is representing all STD status for three of us?

G: yeah, I think it's about right

S: oooh Kuugo, you take "dirty" to a whole new meaning

K: Shut up!

S: hehehe

We all laugh and continue our lunch. After that me and Sousuke heading to the doctor clinic, just the two of us

To be continued


	16. Chapter 15

K: sousuke

S: hmm?

K: how do we explain my situation right now to the doctor?

S: r-right…. We can't just say that you are getting rape by Gou

K: what if we say you did it?

S: we can't do that! my reputation is on the line

K: right…. . Besides, he wouldn't even believe that you can make me bleed like this

S: oooooh, because my dick is so tiny, right? How about I using a razorblade next time? You like that?

K: hehehe, I'm just kidding. Even with small dick, if you can't use it properly, I can still get hurt, you know?

S: can we stop this conversation about my dick? I feel weird talking about it in the open place

K: hahaha I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Still, what would I say? How come I can bleed my ass like this?

S: maybe you can say that you not eating well this past week so your poop is cutting your ass or some sort? -_-

K: that is a believable excuse actually, but boring, don't you think?

S: hmm… or you could say that you are playing with super huge dildo

K: nope, that's fine, bad constipation day it is

S: but what about the STD test?

K: I'm just joking, of course I don't have anything on me, you don't have to worry about that. I just started to be sexually active when I come here, I haven't slept with anyone before this

S: well, it kind of make me calm. Are you sure you don't have anything? Maybe a synmtomp or some sort?

K: No, of course not

S: thank goodness

K: … if I'm not wrong

Sousuke then stop and pinched my nose so hard

K: awawwawaw

S: tell me the truth!

K: hehehehehe I was joking, chill out Sousuke^^

S: making me pissed is your hobby, is it?

K: well, I'm trying my best!

S: ….. he…. Hehe….. hahahahaha

K: hey, what's that all about? You don't actually broken, are you? What's so funny?

S: I just thinking about what happened this past year, when you come to Harusu. There's so much things happened, bad and good, everything feels…. Unreal for some reason. I can't believe how that one stupid coin have changed my life so much, even changing this village. I'm really glad about that

K: you right, even I feel everything is unreal and awesome. I could never imagine what I will do if I didn't come here in the first place, what will my life look like?

S: hmmm….. you could be more successful and happier if you think about it. I'm sorry….

K: no! I can't argue about the success part, but I can say to you that I feel so much happier than I've ever be in my life. I live a good and happy life here, something you can't get just from a success

S: would you look at that? how come you be so much wiser than you are 5 minutes ago?

K: hehehe, of course, you still have a lot to learn, aren't you?

S: yeah, there's so much things I want to learn about you, I hope I can see every inch of it

K: haven't you see every bit of me yet? We do it pretty often you know^^

S: can you stop being perverted just for a moment, we had a sweet majestic moment there and you ruined it

K: hehehe, cheer up, we can have plenty of moments later after this

S: hah…, sure…..

And then we arrived at the clinic. there are not many people in there, so we get to see the doctor without waiting long

K&S: excuse us

D: yeah, come in, come in. Please have a seat

He gets up and shake our hands, and then we sit down

D: my name is Doctor Kenji, nice to meet you

S: my name is Sousuke

K: my name is Kuugo

D: okay Kuugo-san and Sousuke-san, what can I help?

K: I have an issue with my anus, it's bleeding

D: oh, when did it start?

K: it happens yesterday….., suddenly it's bleeding

D: do you eat something bad or there is something you do that might affect your anus?

K: I'm not sure….., I don't remember doing anything dangerous or eating anything weird

D: do you have any fever before or do you feel pain in your stomach?

K: not really, just pain a bit in the inside of my butt, that's all

D: well, it seems that we need to do further examination to you, some stomach examination and rectal toucher, do you know any of that before?

K: I think I have a brief picture about what will happened, we will not do anything weird are we?

D: we might need to do something a little bit not comfortable. Oh I'm sorry, Sousuke-san

S: yes?

D: may I know what is your relation with Kuugo-san?

S: I'm his…. Friend, yeah, friend

K: uhuh, we are roommates, that's all

D: okay then, I just want to make sure. This examination requires you to open your pants so do you want to be accompanied by your friend or not?

K: yeah, of course, I will feel safe if he is around

S: y-yeah, I will watch, I think

D: okay then, lets proceed, how about that?

K: sure

After that I lay in bed and the doctor examine my body

D: next is the rectal toucher, so I need to ask you to open your pants and kneel on the bed

K: o-okay, what about the underwear?

D: yes, that too, are you not comfortable?

K: n-no, I'm good hehehe

D: it's okay, I will not take long, I promised. I will put my finger into your anus and examine the inside to see what's wrong, is that okay?

K: yeah, lets proceed then

I hope I don't erect, I hope I don't erect, I hope I don't erect

The doctor starts smearing some lube around my ass, I began to erect, why now… but with my position, I think he will not notice. He began to put his finger and examine my insides. I think he hits my prostate because I flinched for a second there. After the examination is over I came back to the chair with Sousuke.

D: so, we find that you don't have any pain in you stomach. Inside of your anus we find blood and some kind of mucus….. white mucus. Maybe we need to do the lab test to examine the mucus itself. So far, we suspect that you have bacteria or virus infection. But that white mucus is odd for me. I need to ask you a private question, is it okay to your friend to stay or you want something private?

K: no, he is fine

D: okay, first I want to ask about whether you've been honest with me or not, because you answer could alter our way of treat your sickness

K: well….. no…. I

S: kuugo…. Please….. let me explain all of it

K: Sousuke…. You want to….?

S: yes, we should tell him the truth

D: okay, it's okay if you are shy, we are here to solve your problem and we doctors are required to be open minded about everything, so just be honest, I won't judge ^^

S: thank you

K: yeah, thank you…. Well, where we started…

S: it's easy, we are boyfriends, first of all

D: okay, good good, Go ahead

K: …. But it's not what you think what happened, it starts with one of my friend. I've been fooling around with a friend of mine, let's call him dumbass

S: hey, that's harsh

K: shush you. Anyway, dumbass and I have been fooling around since a long time ago, before Sousuke and I became boyfriends. After going out with Sousuke, I've been avoiding dummy because he constantly asking for our fooling session. I never give it to him until he is super pissed and start to drink his problem away. Dumbass then caught me off guard and start to trying to have sex with me. Because his libido, lust, and stamina is too high, there is nothing I can do to fight back. He start to fuck me dry and hard. When he was fucking me, I feel something is bleeding inside because something warm is coming out of the wall of my large intestine. After he pulled his cock out, I can see a trace of blood there. That's what actually happened

D: hmmmmm, that is one long and interesting story

S: well, even I still feel shocked because of that story

K: so….. what will happen to me doc? Will I die? Do I have HIV or some sort?

D: I think it's just a little damage to the mucosa layer of your rectum. We will conduct some STD test, just in case. For now, I will prescript some medication for your bleeding, is that cool?

K: yeah doc, thanks a lot, I feel so much better^^

S: yeah, thank you. You probably think we are disgusting, huh?

D: oh, not at all. It's natural, no need to be ashamed of that. there are so many things I've been encounter, you may be one of those interesting cases I've been found, but it's okay, you guys seems to handle this things pretty well, so who am I to judge? Hahaha

S: heheh, maybe I'm just to paranoid about it

K: I told you Sousuke

S: Sh-shut up…..

D: hahaha, chill out, world isn't like what you think. There are some closed minded people, I'm sure, but there's some open-minded people as well. You just don't have to think about it too much. Just enjoy your life now

S: sure^^

After that, he tested my blood and the result will come out tomorrow. We headed back to the Lounge

K: whew, that's fun^^

S: so, you really like someone sticking his finger in your ass, are you?

K: no! it's about he being so nice to us!

S: hahaha, just kidding. But yeah, he is pretty chill. It really helps, especially with what we will do tonight

K: oh yeah, that…..

S: why? Now you are the one who nervous about this? It's not like you ^^

K: that's not it…! wel….. maybe? I mean I did all that with every single one of them, don't you think it will be awkward? -_-

S: it's your fault for being so slutty

K: yeah, I take that. don't you feel nervous?

S: of course, it's finally time I will open up to all my friends, but I think I will be alright. After all, we do this to clear things up and prevent some stupid things from happening to you, no, both of us

K: I'm pretty sure they will understand^^

S: they are our friends, right?

K: the best kind

S: mhmm ^^

When arrived at the lagoon, Gou is waiting, sitting and drinks some coffee

K: we are back!

G: hey, what took you guys so long? Don't tell me you guys go home first and do some things first?

S: of course, not. We do some tests first and the result will come out tomorrow. We don't have time to go back home first

K: yeah, of course we can't, this bleeding ass isn't ready for some action of about a week

G: hey…. I'm sorry alright? do you need to make me feel even more bad than I already am?

K: hehehe, it's your fault for asking that, but I think even this wouldn't be a matter if it's Sousuke

G: mhmm-mhmm

S: here we go again

K: hahaha, just kidding

G: heh, you haven't change, are you Sousuke?

S: can we start preparing ourselves to open already?

G: yeah, go get your things, I already prepare this place so we can open now

K: okay!

S: roger that

We open back the lounge, there are more people than usual. I don't really know why, but maybe because we have a long break today. After we finish, I closed the lounge and prepare for what will happen tonight, I kind of nervous, but Sousuke is here, so I should be fine.

To be continued


	17. Chapter 16 - The End

It's around 9 when everyone are gather up at the Lounge. Rai-san is the last one to came because he has some matter to attend with the mayor, busy guy he is. We ate dinner together; we haven't start the talk yet because Sousuke thinks that it will be more easy to give this "news" if everyone is filled up. I still can't understand his logic until now. Is hungry makes you more aggressive in some way? probably, that's what that particular candy bar commercial all about

S: thank you everyone for coming here today as I requested

Y: it's fine Senpai ^^

R: sure

Ym: so…. What is this all about again?

S: I have something I want to tell you guys, it's about me…. And other things…. Well…. I… uh… I…..

Sousuke seems nervous, he looks at me, I think he is seeking for some help. I can understand that, so I looked at him and try to calm him down. I told him to take a deep breath in and out. He then takes a deep breath like I told him too do. He looks so much better now

S; okay, so….. first of all… I'm gay, I don't know if you guys have found out about it yet, but yeah, I've been gay for a long time

There was a long silence, everyone is quiet. Yamato-san looked surprised, and Rai-san too. Maybe because Yamato-san never really found out about it and Rai-san surprised how Sousuke finally open up to his friends. Yuujirou-kun pretend to be surprised, but I can see that he is trying his best to faking it. Sousuke then break the silence by continue his confession

S: you probably will think differently about me… well-

Ym: no!

Y: of course not!

Yamato-san and Yuujirou then shout before Sousuke can finish his sentence

Ym: we-….. we will never think differently about you Sousuke-san, you are our friend no matter what

Y: yeah! You are my Senpai and there's nothing can change that, I still respect you, even if you are gay

R: right, we will not think less of you if you are gay because you are a good guy, don't forget that

I can see Sousuke is tearing up a little bit

S: thank you so much…. *sob* I was really scared about what you guys would think of me… but apparently, I was just too paranoid about it. Thank you everyone, once again

Ym: sure^^ you can tell us everything, we will not judge

Y: yeah, it's okay Senpai, that's what friend for

I feel really happy by this, I know that Sousuke is just too paranoid about it, because I already knew each one of our friend and all of them are open about this kind of thing. Besides, they already knew that I was gay, so it's not so much of a shock for them

S: actually, it's not the only thing that I want to tell you

Y: there's more?

Ym: what is it?

S: first of all, I want to ask you guys something, is anybody know there is other gay guy besides me in this very room?

Everyone then staring at me. What kind of question is that? why he has to asking about it first, it's kind of embarrassing to be stared at like this!

K: ….. just say yes already

Everyone: yes

S: so, everyone knows that Kuugo is gay, is that right?

Everyone : yes

S: I want to tell you that Kuugo and I are going out

I can hear everybody is cheering and congratulate us

Ym: really? Congratulation! ^^

Y: yeah, congratulation Senpais^^

G: congratulation!

R: yeah, great job…

I can see that Rai-san is saying that not as enthusiast as the others. He probably still has some feeling for me, he can be read like a magazine. I hope he is okay with all of this

K: thank you guys!

S: yeah! Thank you so much!

Y: should we make some kind of celebration for this? This is pretty big, right senpais?

R: yeah, I think we should celebrate this one

Ym: let's drink! Nothing says celebration like good ol' alcohol, right?! ^^

G: yeah, I think I have some, wait here, I will fetch-

S: wait wait wait! I'm not finished yet!

R: what is it?

Y: there's more? -_-

K: ?

What he wanted to talk about? I think he already breaking the news bomb to them, I don't think there's more to this

S: maybe some of you guys doesn't know this, but I'm gonna say it anyway. I'm sorry Kuugo

What does he mean? Oh wait….. I think I knew it….. oh no -_-

S: I want everyone here, who have done something weird with Kuugo to raise their hand

Sousuke raise his hand and there is a silence… everyone looking at each other and then suddenly, Gou raises his hand

S: good, anybody else?

Suddenly one by one, they are starting to raise their hand one person after another, starting with Rai-san, Yamato-san, and then Yuujirou-kun. We looked at each other, and suddenly

S: …. Thc…. Hehe…

G: …..krkk….. heh….

Suddenly, all of us is laughing, the situation now is so absurd. The truth has been revealed, everybody here has done something with me. I knew it from the start, but I don't expect them to be honest and admit that.

S: hahaha… well, as you can see, my boyfriend here is slutty enough to be able to done something with you guys

K: h-hey…

S: stop complaining, it's the truth. He told me everything, so I already knew it from the start. I really appreciate your honesty

Ym: he told you what?

Y: what?! He tells you that!

Everyone is staring at me, I feel horrible. Damn you Sousuke! You got me cornered!

S: that's not my point. I just want to make it clear that he can be slutty in the past, but Kuugo is going out with me now, so I want you guys to stop doing weird things with him, even if he is the one making the move. Make sure to turn down his offer and report that to me, okay?

K: you make me look like a criminal -_-

S: it's your fault for having dirty mind all the time, isn't it?

K: but still… I…. touche

S: good, is everyone understand?

Everyone : yes…

The tension is not going any lower, I can still feel their eyes looking on me. They probably still pissed because I told about them to Sousuke, but it can't be helped, right? Sousuke is my boyfriend, of course I will always being honest with him no matter what

S: well, how about we continue our plan to celebrate? Gou, you said you have some sake?

G: sure, sure. I'll go get some

Y: hey!, what about me? -_-

G: water should be enough for you

Y: b-but…..

Ym: hahahah

R: heheheh

Y: what are you laughing at!

K: hehehe, you sweet little pup

Y: can you guys stop with the teasing…

G: I get it, I get it, I'll bring some non-alcoholic drink for you

Y: thank you Gou Senpai!

Thanks to Sousuke, all of them ar forgot about that thing. Gou arrived with the sake that I bought him, it brings back bad memories, but I still enjoys it anyway.

Everyone is enjoying the celebration, including us. Everyone seems to forget about what just happened and being their normal self, even Gou. I feel lucky to have them as my best friend in this village. They sure make this village more precious and interesting.

We make sure Sousuke don't drink too much because he is weak to alcohol, as we all know. Well, it's great to know that my gift is useful for this occasion. I thought Gou might have some phobia to alcohol, but boy I was wrong, he drinks a lot, but we make sure that he didn't do anything stupid or dangerous like last time.

The party last for couple of hours and we all go home around 11 PM. We are strolling down the street, just the two of us. I feel dejavu, like that one time. And like before, he is holding my hand.

K: heheh…. eager much? ^^

S: well, I think it's safe, so I don't mind about it too much now

K: just like the last time, are you gonna let go after this?

S: no, do you want to? Don't tell me now you are the one who insecure about this

K: of course not! I'm the one who is willing to show it to everybody in Harusu so people know I have this cute dog as a boyfriend

S: can you stop with the dog thing!

K: hehehe, it's true though

S: whatever, but still, I don't think show it to everybody is any good either, don't you think?

K: I'm just kidding, of course I won't be that careless. I just think it's convenient this way, and exiting at the same time^^

S: heheh, its fine then. I just glad we have the same mindset now

K: yup we sure are… wait! There's something you forgot!

S: what? My keys in the right pocket and my cell-

I tilt his head towards me and kiss him deeply. Just me and my lover under the street light, alone, with the sound of beautiful night. I don't even care if anybody saw us, I just want to enjoy this moment. And for the first time, I can feel that he is not so cautious anymore, he is enjoying this as much as I do.

S: you just can't wait, huh?

K: oh, shut it, I know you wanted it too^^

S: I'm not saying that I don't want it. I just don't afraid anymore, I will be never afraid

K: I'm glad to hear that^^, let's go home

S: are you sure you don't want cherish this very moment a little bit longer? We still have plenty of time

K: nope, we have another awesome moment waiting us back at home, the hot one^^

S: why can't you just be romantic for once…?

K: sex is romantic…, I think…, right?

S: why have I fallen for perverted dog like you? How come?

K: don't ask me, you sure have a weird taste, if I could say so myself-_-

S: and I stuck with you forever, I suppose

K: until the end of time ^^

S: not really, until one of us is dead. Judging from your life style, I'm pretty sure it's you first. Maybe I will have a young, sexy, and romantic boyfriend in the future^^

K: hey! that's sad….. and awful…. Are you saying that I'm not hot?!

S: I just imagining you are dead and all you hear is me saying that you are not hot? That's impressive. Well, hmmmmm, let's see, we have Yuujirou, Gou, Banjou-senshu, that doctor, and-

K: I get it, I get it! -_-

S: hehehe, I love how the table has turned^^

K: you gonna get a "special" treatment when we get back home, you hear me?!

S: whats this "special" treatment again?

K: oooh, you'll see alright

S: I have a bad feeling…

K: heheheh

We arrived at home. We went straight up to the bathroom and take a shower together, do a little touching along the way but nothing crazy, really. Probably because we are so tired of today. After that, we go to our bed room.

S: so….. what is this so called "special" treatment?

K: hehehe, are you nervous?

S: judging from our past experience, yes, of course I am, I should be. I can never really tell about what you will do because you did some absurd things so surprises just gonna keep coming to me, isn't it?

K: well… do you remember that one time I'm mentioning something to do with ropes and leather?

S: are you kidding me?! You actually brought that kind of things into my house?!

K: heheheh, I'm just joking, of course I wouldn't dare

S: are you sure? Or are you just say that so I won't get pissed?

K: of course not! I wouldn't brought that because I know you have a small….. you know

S: ….. if you say "dick" I swear to god Kuugo, I will chopped yours so we will have the same size of dick

K: hey! that's really dark -_-. I wanted to say courage you know…., I know you wouldn't like that kind of things, why you thought I wanted to say dick anyway?^^

S: because you always make fun of my dick, and Gou too…

K: I think you just have to accept what you got. Besides, I love your dick, even if it's small^^

S: r-really?

K: of course, even I enjoyed it when you fuck me that one time. Didn't I say that I love every inch of you already?

S: well, I'm gland if you think so. I love you too Kuugo

We kissed again, a romantic kind of kiss, not too erotic

K: well, I'm not joking about the treatment, or should I say punishment^^

S: haah…. What is it

K: first, let's lay in bed together

We then laying in the bed together under the blanket

S: okay, so far is still normal, and then what?

K: and then…

I curling up and place my head below his chin

S: h-hey, what are you-

K: now you must pet me like I used to do for you! ^^

S: really? Is that it?

K: yeah! It's not fair that you are the only one who got petted in the head all the time. Besides, I thought you wanted us to do something romantic, isn't that right?

S: of course I wanted it, but are you sure you okay just with this? You don't want to do anything crazy?

K: no, I just want to spend the rest of the night cuddling with you, that's enough for me

S: Kuugo…..

We kissed once again. He then starts petting me in the head and that help me sleep. I can feel his heartbeat and just by that, I feel safe and loved, this is perfect, I love him so much, I really do.

These past weeks is pretty messed up, but it helps me grow as a person, and me and Sousuke overcome our issue as a couple. Our relationship with our friends is grow even more stronger because now Sousuke is open up to his friends about himself. I really enjoy my life in Harusu, and all of that is happened because of one selfish wish of a lonely dog. Who would've thought that one coin and fountain can change so much life? If this is not a blessing, then I don't know what is.

The End


	18. Epilogue

Sousuke called everyone to the lounge to announce something important, REALLY important

S: thank you, all of you for coming all here in such short notice tonight

Ym: what is it this time? Because I can't take no more surprises, we have enough of that…..

Y: what could it be now? I nothing can beat senpai's last announcement, that's for sure

R: maybe they want to have a child together? You two can't do that you know? At least biologically speaking. Maybe adoption?

S: no one is having a baby, alright? if you guys could let me finish first…. Huh….. Thank you. So, maybe you guys don't know, but Kuugo is having a STD test several days ago because of his… umm….bad habit?

K: I think my habit is not that bad….

S: what do you call changing partners with five other people in course of one week then?

K: that's…. touché

Ym: so basically, you want to tell us if Kuugo-kun have an STD or not, is that it?

S: yup, that's basically it

Y: isn't it something private senpai? It's Kuugo-san's test, so why should we know about it?

S: think about it for a second, Kuugo have already done something to you guys at some point, isn't he?

K: can we just get to the point already, jeez -_-

S: my point is, this test could represent the STD test on all of us. So, I bring you guys here together because I think you all need to know this, am I right?

G: now we're talking!

R: … I hope you are clean Kuugo-kun, my life is on the line here!

K: well, that makes the two of us then

Ym: wait, you don't know about it yet?

K: yeah, we have yet to open it. It feels like opening pregnancy test! Is it gonna be a boy? Or a girl? hehehe^^

S: Shut it you big dork! Anyway, where was I? oh yes, the envelope! So….., are you guys ready?

Y: y-yeah!

G: hmmmmm *why am I nervous about this?!*

Ym: m-me too…..

S: here is the envelope Kuugo

K: o-okay…

I receive the envelope from Sousuke, it's still perfectly sealed. I open the envelope and read the result for my STD test

K: I'm…. I'm… No….. I…..

Y: what is it Kuugo-san?!

S: do we catch something Kuugo?!

K: I'm pregnant!

*SMACK SMACK SMACKY SMACK*

Gou hit my head so hard, I think my IQ just goes down by 50 points

K: Awawaaaaaaaw….. that hurts…

G: can you stop joking?! you dumbass! Tell us the result already! Or you still want some of these?

K: okay, okay! Geez, you are no fun Gou….

S: so?

K: I am….. we are….. CLEAN! Yeaaaay!

Everyone then cheering together. I think knowing that they don't catch anything from me is so relieving. Thank God I don't have anything on me, I hope it keeps that way forever.

K: heheheh, wait… Yuujirou-kun?

Y: yeah Kuugo-san?

K: we never actually DO anything involving blood, aren't we?

Y: hmmm….. I think it's true….

K: so, we can't guarantee that you are STD free or not

Ym: did you guys holding hands? I heard that-

Y: really?! I can get something from just holding hands?! This is bad…. I hol-

S: NO! you can't get something from just holding hands! Don't fool him like that Yamato-san

Ym: hehehehe, I can't resist, sorry

R: hahahaha, you are so innocent Yuujirou-kun ^^

K: beats me hahaha

Y: sh-shut up! How am I supposed to know that!

Everyone laugh, except Yuujirou, of course

Y: but then… I can't be sure whether I'm clean or not, am I?

K: but you are still virgin anyway, I'm sure you are clean from whatever it is

Y: is that an insult Kuugo-san?

K: that? yes, I'm basically calling you a virgin, of course it's an insult ^^

Y: you little!

S: can you stop? Especially you Kuugo, I expect you to be more mature!

K: nah, to make this relationship balance, you can be the mature one and I will be the childish one!

S: oh, is that right? Then you should call me daddy then? Since I'm the mature one, riiiight?

K: you into those kinds of things? I wouldn't mind it, daaaadddy~~~~

S: why can't you just! Rrrrrrrrr!

G: you've done it Sousuke. Never introduce new kinks to him, or else….

R: never play with fire Sousuke, or even worse, never play with Kuugo, he is more dangerous than fire, if you ask me

K: I don't mind having that title, sounds badass!

S: huh… yeah, I learned my lesson alright? can we end this meeting now?

K: hehehe, sorry for giving you a hard time Sousuke~~, but this test can't be 100% guarantee all of your reproductive health status; you still need to check yourselves

Ym: we're good

G: right

R: after all, you are our only sexual encounters, there's no need for test

K: awwwwh, am I the only one for all of you? I'm flattered ^^. I hope you won't miss me~~

G: who the fuck would miss you?! You stupid dog!

R: HAH, you wish *….. actually :'(*

Ym: just your very existence annoys me! So, no, I won't miss you one bit

K: hahahaha, don't be so uptight! If you miss me we can still do some things you kno-

*pinch pinch*

K: hahahah, Yuujiour-kun stop it! it tickles!

*SMACK!*

K: OOOWWWW! Gou! You don't have to smack my head like that! what do you want?

Now I realized everyone been staring at my back, and I feel killing aura from that area. Everyone pointing at my back, a sign of "yea, you probably want to see it for yourself" with a gulp, I turned my head and

S: …..

K: ….

S: ….

K: …. S-Sousuke?

S: YOU . ME . HOME . NOW!

K: I- Y-yes….

Y: I will pray for your safety Kuugo-san

G: you won't be missed, that's for sure

R: we'll pray on your grave

Ym: see you in the after life

K: …..

S: why are you standing there? Didn't heard what I said?

K: Y-yes Master….

Punishment, execution, or whatever you want to call them is waiting for me at home. He is pissed, REALLY really pissed. See you in the afterlife, I will miss you all

The End

That's a little epilogue that I made. I hope you all enjoyed it! I want to write more story, especially about Yuujirou-kun, but I don't feel motivated lately….. hiks -_-. However! Oodaru is remastering Lagoon lounge with new character and refine the game! So I might get motivated after playing it hehehehe ^^ who knows~~~? Anyway, until we meet again, sampai ketemu lagi!


End file.
